I Was Enchanted To Meet You
by BeckieLouisa
Summary: /r/a9vh21/7 Ivory Nicoles is a shy girl who dreams of being a star. When she gets the chance to become one by taking part in The X Factor will everything go to plan or will her mind her mind get distracted?
1. Chapter 1

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 1

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" Cheryl asked me. I was stood on the stage auditioning for The X Factor. I had wanted to be a singer since I was a little girl and I had seen Brittany on the music channel. I guess you could call me a triple threat, I dance, sang and act. Preforming is my life…I just want to have a chance of doing the thing I love.

"I'm Ivory Nicoles." I said into my mic. I was never a very confident person. I always shy away from things and never got myself involved in anything during school. I went to class, got the grades and hung with my friends. However you would always find me at Parties.

"And what are you going to sing for us today?" Simon asked. I took a deep breath.

"When I look at you, Miley Cyrus." I absoultly love this song. When I first heard it I fell in Love. I have had it on non-stop since it came out. I had practiced and practiced this song.

"Are you sure you can do this song justice." Simon asked, I knew he wanted to see if I would break down or if I was strong enough. I simply inhaled and replied,

"Yes." He smiled and winked at me. I shifted on my heels and nodded to the guy with the music. I slowly closed my eyes and let the music take me on a journey. I lifted my mic to my mouth and began to sang the words that I could recite in my sleep.

I belted out the chorus and opened my eyes and showed emotion just like my coach had told me. Sometimes the emotion took hold and I would use my hands or kick my feet out. I finished the song and took the mic from my mouth and looked at the audience. They were all on their feet clapping at me, Cheryl was also stood on her feet. I felt a tiny tear of happiness fall from my eye, I didn't bother catching it. This is what I wanted, this is what I had wanted for as long as I could remember, standing on a stage and people clapping me.

"You are amazing Ivory. I mean I'm speechless!" Cheryl gushed. I stood there smiling and mouthing 'Thank you' over and over again. She gave me a wink.

"Ivory when you opened your mouth the world stopped still. You have 'it' whatever 'it' is!" Louis told me in his thick Irish accent. Another tear fell from eyes. This time I did wipe it away.

"Well Ivory when you first stepped out I thought you would just be another average singer then you told us your song choice. I knew something was special about you and then you opened your mouth and the music industry changed forever!" I couldn't help it I fist pounded the air and smiled through a wave of happy tears. Did Simon just say that to me? I felt on cloud nine.

"Okay so votes. Louis."

"Yes. Yes. YES!" I laughed.

"Cheryl?"

"Million times yes."

"It's three huge yeses. Congratulations you are through to bootcamp!" I squealed and jumped in my high heels.

"Thank you so much!" I said into my mic through my happy tears. I rushed off stage and into the arms of my adopted mum. I had never known my parents, they weren't able to look after me. At the age of 2 Mr and Mrs Nicoles adopted me. I live in Nottingham with their 2 younger daughters Amber and Brittany. I loved them all dearly…they are my only family.

"I am so proud of you sweetie!" She gushed into my shoulder and cradled me to her chest.

"Thank you mum!" She guided me down the corridor and she went through the door first. I dropped my phone and went to pick it up. While I was on the floor someone went through the double door and hit my head. I fell over straight to the floor. I moaned as I felt the throbbing of my head.

"Oh shit!" A husky voice above me said. I opened my eyes to see the person over me. I gasped and felt my cheeks go scarlet. A gorgeous boy stood above me, he had a mass of chocolate curls on his head, a strong jaw line. A cheeky smile on his face showing two perfect dimples. His eyes a green with a hint of grey, I found myself wanting to get lost in them. I looked away. He handed me a hand and helped me up.

"Er Thanks." I muttered. He chuckled.

"What you thanking me for I was the one who hit you with the door." I spluttered and laughed at the realization I had probably sounded like a right douche. I stuck my hand out, he took it and I gasped as electricity coursed through me.

"Ivory Nicoles."

"Harry Styles." Harry Styles would have to remember that name.

"Look I best be going. Good luck." I stuttered. He smiled at me.

"Thanks you get through?" I just nodded knowing that my voice would betray me.

"Congrats." I smiled at him.

"Bye Harry." I whispered and I began to walk off. Before the door shut behind me I heard Harry say goodbye and whistle. It was weird because from that moment in I wanted Harry to get through just so I could meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 2

I looked around the room. My new room. I had just moved into the huge house that is the X Factor house. I had come in with only talking to the lovely Rebecca who I had become friends with at the judges house. I chucked my suitcase on my bed and began to unpack all of my clothes. I put some family pictures around the room and hung my The Wanted poster above my bed. Yep I loved them! I looked into the celling to floor mirror. My ginger hair tumbling over my shoulders and falling just above my elbows, I wouldn't say I was fat but I wouldn't say I was overly skinny. I had a heart shaped face and blue eyes. I was wearing just some beige chinos and a black strapy top with a white netted crop top over it. I heard the door opening and closing a few times and someone shout for everybody to go into the living room. I took a deep breath and opened my door. I was never very good at meeting new people. I jogged down the stairs and down the hallway. I walked into the living room and saw I was the last to arrive, I went scarlet and found a seat next too Rebecca and Aiden who I had chatted to at bootcamp.

"Hey Ivory!" Aiden kissed my cheek and I smiled back at him in response. I turned to see Harry looking at me. He winked and I ducked my head just as Simon walked in. The whole room went silent.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the X Factor," Everybody cheered, "Every one of you deserves to be here. Okay just a few rules. You are here to work hard and get your dream, if you don't step up to the plate then forget it. No relationships are to go on in the house other than friendship. Okay guys Good luck and I will see most of you on Saturday!" He left and everyone cheered and clapped. We sat there a while before two gay guys stood up. I have nothing against gays before you say something in fact I love them!

"Guys! We have no idea who any of you are!" I sat there laughing. Both were pretty tall and both had dark hair. One had his hair spiked, "I'm Craig and this is Josef."

After everyone had said their names and few facts about them it was my turn. I stood in front of everyone smiling. Some how this lot made me feel welcome and not intimidated at all.

"Hey I'm Ivory," Louis shouted 'Hey Ivory' to which I laughed, "I'm 17 and I was supposed to be studying History but I'm here instead! I dance, sing and act," Again Louis made a comment of saying I'm a triple threat, "I live with my parents and my two younger sisters." I stooped. I wasn't going to tell them about not knowing my real family. I had only known them for 15 minutes.

"Shoe us some moveeees!" Louis yelled at me. That kid was on something! I laughed and walked to one end of the room and did a backwards walkover and a flip. Everyone clapped and I sat back down next to Aiden.

"That was sick!" He told me, I just sat there and laughed. I looked over at Harry who grinned at me showing his perfect dimples again. I blushed scarlet for like the millionth time today.

"Foods up!" Yelled Mary from the kitchen. Mary was a middle-aged, plump, lovely lady. She was the mother of the house. She reminded me of my mum. I was glad there was a mother figure in here. I ate my food next to Aiden and Katie. I listened as everyone told their stories of their life. I smiled, I couldn't stop I was just so happy to be here.

Back in the saftey of my room I phoned my mum, I lay on my bed looking up at the white celling. It was so plain, I would have to decorate it at some point! She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey sweetie." I nearly began to cry at the sound of her sweet motherly voice. I missed her already.

"Hey mum." I used to call her Janie when I was a little girl but when I turned 7, Jane had told me to call her mum. I guess that was when they found out my parents didn't really want me. I would love to know my parents but I'm happy knowing that Jane and David are my parents.

"How is the house?" She asked, I sighed.

"Very White! I need to decorate my room with some stuff. It seems so plain!" I heard her soft laugh on the end of the phone.

"We can sort some stuff out. How is the people?" My thoughts instantly flashed to Harry. I shook my head.

"They are all so lovely, Aiden, Rebecca, Cher, Katie, Matt, Mary and all of One Direction are lovely. They are so nice. Mary sees me as the baby so she has kind of taken me under her wing." She chuckled.

"Good thats good." I knew she was so proud of me and I just hope I could do well.

"How is Amber and Brittany?" I asked. They had adopted me thinking they couldn't have any babies and then she got pregnant with twins. The story still amazes me.

"They are good. They miss you though…we all do." Tears welled up in my eyes. I missed them all so much too.

"I miss y'all. I love you mum."

"I love you too Ivory." I sniffled.

"Look mum I best be going."

"Okay Sweetie bye."

"Bye mum." I hung up and went to the bathroom and grabbed some tissues and broke down. I cried into my tissues before there was a knock on my door. I got up and got myself together and opened the door to find Niall stood in my doorway.

"Oh hi Niall."

"Bad time?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, no. Come in." I opened my door so he could step over. He sat himself on the bed.

"Your room is so much better than ours." He told me in his gorgeous accent. There was something about his accent that made him cute and sexy at the same time.

"Haha well I have brought some stuff from my room in my house." Suddenly I felt like telling Niall about my family. I don't know why again there was something about him.

"Really? Damn I should have thought of that." I laughed and went into my bag and brought out a Justin Bieber poster.

"Would this get you on your way." His face lit up and he chuckled.

"Yeah it might. Are you sure?" I nodded and handed him the poster, "Thanks."

"Any time Niall."

"Look I just came to tell you that tomorrow is the photo shoot. You are sharing a car with us." Us? One Direction? Holy shit! I had to share a car with someone that made my insides flip?

"Okay." I had nothing else really to say.

"Well I will leave you alone now. Thanks for this." I laughed at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Niall." He looked confused.

"What for?"

"For cheering me up." He smiled at me.

"Any time." He walked out the door and I shut it behind him. I changed out of my clothes and into some sweats and a gray cami. I let my long wavy hair flow over my shoulder as I took out of the bun I had tied it up before tea. I sighed and made my way downstairs into the quiet kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. I made my way up the stairs, I walked over to Rebecca's room and knocked. I stuck my head round.

"Night Becca." She smiled at me. She was gorgeous.

"Night Ivory." She had a thick Liverpool accent. I closed the door and went back to my own room. I rested my drink on my bedside table and snuggled into my cold bed. I lay still for a while letting the heat from my body warm the bed. I turned over and looked at the picture on the side of me and my family a few weeks ago. We looked so happy, I let a tear fall from my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 3

I woke up in the white room. I felt a stab of homesickness flow through me. I yawned and opened my eyes fully and looked around the room. The walls were white as was the celling, there was a brown wooden chest of drawers and a huge wardrobe with mirrors lining the doors. My single bed was in the corner by the window. I chucked the cover off me and jumped out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. Seriously why do I always look so bad in the morning? I grabbed my make-up remover and began to wipe away the remaining make-up that I missed last night. I tied my hair into a messy bun and made my way downstairs. I stuck my head round the living room door. Belle Amie, Matt, Wagner, Nicolo, John and FYD were sat in there.

"Morning guys." I groaned. They all laughed at me. I was never a morning person, I would party late all night and get home at 4. I would sleep through to 4 the next day and get up have tea and either go back to bed or go out partying again.

"Moring Iv." Iv my new nick name. I smiled at walked into the kitchen were Niall, Zayn and Liam were sat at the table.

"Morning!" Niall chirped.

"Niall how can you be so happy in the morning?" I moaned at him. He laughed and shrug his shoulders. I laughed and grabbed a glass and poured some mango and apple juice into it. I took a sip before I felt someone slam into me. The juice went down my top. I regained my balance and looked at the person who had just bashed into me. Louis.

"Bitch! Louis!" I whined at him, he sat there laughing.

"Sorry Ivory!" I looked down at my top. Sodden through with a yellow stain in the middle.

"It's okay Louis." I walked out the room into the hallway, thinking nobody was around I peeled off my top and made my way up the stairs. About halfway up Harry appeared at the top. I stood in shock I was just stood in sweats and a bra. Not Good. I whipped my top up to cover my bra and ran all the way up the steps. I heard him chuckle and I slammed my door shut. What was I thinking? Jesus that was not cool! I took a deep breath and walked towards my wardrobe. I picked out my cookie monster top and some jeans. I didn't apply any make-up and took my hair down and brushed the waves in hope that it might some how straighten out. No such look. I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it so I pulled in back into a ponytail. The make-up artists would sort me out. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. Everybody was already in the cars minus Aiden and Matt. I walked out the door and into the black car. I took my seat by the window.

"Hey." I whispered into the now quiet car. I looked over at Harry and he winked…again. I was getting a little tired of it even though it made my insides flip. I pulled out my iPod and pressed play and relaxed as the sound of Lady GaGa's voice filled my ears. The boys messed about the whole journey, I sat there and laughed. You would not know these guys were older than 5.

We arrived and I jumped out the car and rushed over to Katie. Me and Katie had gotten on the moment I had said 'hey' to her. We had a laugh and liked all of the same things.

"Jesus, remind me never to go in a car with them. EVER AGAIN!" She laughed and me and a smile crept across my face.

"Well at least you didn't share a car with Wagner!" I burst into hysterics. Wagner was so weird and I haven't really gone anywhere near me. He gives me the creeps. I went with her into the studio.

I stood in the middle of the room where I was about to get my hair cut. I was slightly nervous as I liked my hair as it was, but the hair stylist told me that he had an idea for my hair. I sighed and slid into the chair, I closed my eyes as the hair stylist played with it, I winced a little as I felt him cut of some hair.

After about an hour of doing my hair he was finally done. I opened my eyes and gasped. My hair was a little shorter I had a fringe that swept across left to right over my forehead. My hair was curled and it looked like Taylor Swift's hair. I admired it in the mirror.

"Thank you." I said as he left and the make-up artist began her work. She told me she wanted to keep me natural so it didn't take long. I had a small layer of foundation and some black liquid eyeliner and some mascara. I slipped into the leather pants and baggy top they had laid out for me for my first pictures.

"They are ready for you."

After two hours of long photo shoots I was back in my normal clothes and in the car with Katie, Rebecca and Cher this time.

"One Direction are so cute right!" Katie squealed as we drove down the motorway. I sat there laughing at her fantasicing over them.

"Niall is so sweet." Cher exclaimed.

"Zayn is pretty hot. Too bad I'm like 6 years older." I patted her shoulder.

"Hey don't give up! Harry saw me in my bra today." What the actual fuck! Did I just say that? My cheeks went bright pink and I slid down in my seat.

"You are kidding right?" Katie's voice went high like she had taken some helium.

"I should not have told you that!" I muttered.

"Spill!" Cher sat up and looked at me excitedly.

"Louis split juice over me so when walking up the stairs I pulled my top off and Harry was stood at the top." Cher whistled, Katie giggled and Rebecca patted my shoulder.

"Harry has the hots for Ivory!" Cher mocked, I playfully slapped her thigh. We all burst into laughter. But one though was racing around my head, what is he did have the hots for me?

"Hey Ivory fancy coming to MacDonalds?" Niall shouted at me from downstairs. My stomach rumbled in response. I was so hungry.

"Yeah sure. Will be down in a minute." I grabbed my bag and pulled my arms through my Hollister zip up and left my room. I jogged down the stairs and then the thought struck me, Harry would be going two. I swallowed hard and carried on down the stairs.

"You have had your haircut!" Niall exclaimed. I gave him a 'No really?' look and he giggled at me.

"It looks nice." A deep voice said behind me, I whirled around to see Harry. My pace quickened as I took in his appearance. His hair cut a little shorter and messy, he was wearing chinos and a Mick Jagger top. Why does he do this?

"Right lets go." Niall and the others began to go out the door. Harry walked up to me and I took a breath. He smelled of Lynx and fabric softener.

"I like what you're wearing but I preferred you in just your bra." I stood there with my mouth in a 'O'. I felt my face go scarlet. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I just shook it off and shoulder barged him. He just chuckled. I ran up to the others and tried to get into their conversation. Harry was just a player and he was playing me.

"What up Ivory, you seem distant." I snapped out of my daydream and turned to face Zayn.

"Oh sorry just missing my family."

"Awww!" I heard Liam say as he wrapped his arms around my body. I snuggled into Liams chest and looked over at Harry who was looking at us in….Jealousy? I shrugged it off and carried on walking. We reached MacDonalds and I ordered the usual and sat down in a booth next to the window. Harry slid in opposite me and kicked my foot. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyebrows and kicked him. This practically carried on till we finished. I stood up to leave and a sudden flash after flash blinded me. I looked over and saw about 20 men standing outside MacDonalds with massive cameras. I shielded my eyes as I was blinded. I walked outside of the fast food joint and was bombarded with questions and photos. I started to become claustrophobic. I felt myself start to go weak kneed and I felt myself slipping to unconscious. I swayed and nearly fell to the ground but two strong arms caught me and electricity shot through me.

"Come on. I've got you." He guided me away from them and finally scooped me into his arms. I felt like a two year old. I felt safe with his arms around me. We reached the house and he put me back down on the floor. I felt a lot more steadier now.

"Thank you." He shuffled his feet.

"It's okay." I walked into the house and straight up to my room. I stripped down to my underwear and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and sobbed. It was this kind of time I wanted to know who my real mother was. To have comfort me…I couldn't even have my adopted mum at this point. It was slowly killing me. I heard a knock on my door and somebody came in.

"Ivory?" I soft husky voice asked me.

"yeah?" I sniffed, I heard footsteps and felt weight on my bed.

"Is there is anything wrong?" He asked, I sniffed and wiped away my tears and turned to look at.

"I'm fine." He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah I swear!" He still look convinced.

"Well okay. Night Ivory."

"Night Harry." He left the room and I cursed under my breath and pulled the covers over my head because for a second I wanted so bad to tell him what was wrong and for him to comfort him. Jesus! Ivory this is a competition for singing you do not need someone like Harry distracting you. Easier said than done!


	4. Chapter 4

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 4

I woke up as a bag of nerves. First live final was tonight and I wasn't sure of my song choice. I was going to be singing 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding, Cheryl had told me it was a perfect song for me to sing but I wasn't sure. I loved Ellie Goulding and I didn't want to ruin the amazing song. I felt sick, physically sick. I rushed over to my bathroom and stood over the toilet. I stood there till the feeling had eased. I went back into my bedroom and changed from my shorts into some sweats. I trudged downstairs and into the kitchen where Niall was sat reading a letter.

"Morning Niall." It took him a while to look up from the letter and look at me. His eyes didn't have that mischievous sparkle in.

"Oh morning Ivory." I frowned at him and walked over and sat down with my coffee mug that was full of steaming coffee. It's all about the coffee.

"Whats up Niall?" I rested my hand on his and stroked it.

"I'm just so nervous." I smiled at him.

"Me too Niall, me too." I stood up and walked over to the counter. I felt two arms wrap around me, I was startled. Electricity didn't flow through me so it wasn't Harry. I turned around and hugged Niall back.

"Thanks." He muttered into my shoulder.

"For what?" I was slightly confused I hadn't really done anything.

"For just being there." I was touched. Niall had become a very good friend in the week I had been here. He was cute, caring and lovely.

"What's going on in here?" A deep husky voice that I can safely say was Harry's startled both me and Niall. We broke away and I frowned at Harry.

"I was comforting a very nervous Niall, something you don't seem able to do!" I was shocked with myself. I had no idea where that had come from but instead of apologizing I left the room. I jogged up the stairs to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy top with a hoodie. I tied my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head and grabbed my bag. I checked my phone and saw I had a message from my mum:

-Good luck today sweetie, we will be in the audience cheering you on. We will see you after the show. We are all so proud of you. xxx

I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my bag. I walked out the door and went down the corridor. I had to be there at 10am it was now 9:35.

"Guys we have to go!" I shouted, I heard doors slamming and people running down the stairs. I jogged down the stairs and out the front door. I sat in the seat nearest the window, I was joined by John, Mary and Rebecca. We sat talking about how nervous we were. I was mega nervous.

"My daughter will be in the audience, I can't wait to see her." Mary gushed, I faked frowning.

"Am I not good enough for you?" They all burst out laughing and Mary pulled me into a sideways hug.

"If course you are my darling."

"Good!" I smiled. I loved Mary's hug, they reminded me of home. We reached the studio and I hopped out. I ran over to Katie and hooked my arm through hers. We skipped off to our dressing room. We said we would share, would be less of a fuss and to be honest I didn't want to be alone in case I did something stupid. The thing I had said to Harry had been on my mind. I felt horrible for saying it and I knew it wasn't true. All the boys looked out for each other. I dumped my bag in the room.

"Look I will be back in a minute." Katie nodded at me and she started to examine herself in the mirror. I walked out the dressing room and shut the door quietly behind me. I fiddled with my nails as I walked down the busy corridor trying to spot One Direction's dressing room. At the end was their dressing room, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Zayn opened it and I smiled at him. He was an amazing person, had a bit of a temper sometimes but he was so down to earth. To be fair I loved all of One Direction as brothers.

"Hey Zayn is Harry in there?" He looked behind him.

"Harry! Ivory is here to see you!" He winked at me and went back into the room. Harry emerged wearing an abercrombie jumper and joggers.

"Can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded and stepped out of the dressing room. I walked through the building till I reached the stage, I took a seat at the back were the sound guys wouldn't be able to hear us. Harry sat next to me, my heart beating in my chest.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He turned to me.

"It wasn't a very nice thing to say was it?" He sounded hurt, I don't know what but tears began to well up in my eyes. Why was I crying?

"I know…I just…I'm sorry." I rested my head in my hands. I felt him shift next to me.

"Why did you say it?" His voice was a lot softer but it still had an edge to it.

"I said it because I'm afraid that if I get close to you…I will start to like you more than a…friend." I looked up at him. He smiled his cheeky grin. He pulled me close, I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I forgive you." He whispered. Truth was I think it was a little late to be worrying about how I might be liking him more than a friend.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked after we had sat there for a while. I stiffened.

"I guess you?" He sensed my stiffness and he rubbed my back, soothing me.

"Yeah, I miss my mum." I wish I had my mum. I wanted to tell Harry, I just wanted too.

"Harry I gotta tell you somethin-" I was interupted by the sound guy shouting at me.

"Ivory! It's your turn." I hung my head, I breathed deeply and looked up at Harry and shot him an apologetic smile and climbed over him. I jogged down the stairs all the time thinking. I should have told him, I really had to tell someone and Harry seemed the ideal person.

I stood shaking. I was up next. I stood in my short dress with intricate sliver details and a pair of black heels. My hair lay over my shoulders in curls. I clutched my mic close to me. I was about to go out and sing to millions of people. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Harry behind me.

"Good Luck Ivory."

"Thanks." I gave him a hug as my VT began to play. The sound guy told me to get ready behind the screen, I stood shaking as I heard my voice echo through the studio. I was shaking like hell. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. Remember to look at the audience, look at mum, look at Cheryl and forget about everything and sing your heart out. That was the advice Cheryl had given me earlier on.

"Ivory Nicoles!" The sound-over guy shouted. I took a deep breath as there was a roar from the crowd. The first few bars of Starry Eyed played. The screen opened and I stepped out singing 'Oh, oh ,oh.' I reached the middle of the stage as I sang the first verse. My heart beating in my chest, I looked over at my mum who looked at me clapping tears in her eyes. I looked over at Cheryl and she put her thumbs up, I smiled and began to enjoy the song more as I got into it. I moved about the stage singing. I sang 'We are touching!' and throw my head back and hit the high note. The crowd burst into applause. The song ended and I did the key chain and bowed my head. I looked at the crowd all were on their feet cheering. I grinned at stood in front of the judges. Louis started.

"You sounded great Ivory but the song choice was a little disappointing. You have a lot more potential. I think Cheryl you should get her to do another Miley song." I agreed with the comment, I really liked the song but I wasn't sure if it would suite me. I would actually love to do another Miley song!

"Hi Ivory, you were stunning and you sung that song perfectly. I would to see you try something a little more challenging next week." She winked at me. I smiled at her and mouthed 'Thank-you'.

"Well Ivory I loved it. You sang your heart out. You told me earlier this week that you weren't sure about the song but you nailed it. You have great potential. Well done sweetie." I grinned at Cheryl as she blew me a kiss. Next was Simon, my stomach did a flip.

"Well Ivory this was a good performance, not brilliant but then again at this stage it shouldn't be. I think you have great potential." I grinned at him. All in all great lyrics. Dermot came up to me and put his arm around me.

"So how did that feel?" He asked.

"It was amazing! I loved every minute of it!" I gushed, he chuckled. He read out the details of how to vote for me. I hoped that people would vote for me. I walked off the stage, I spotted someone waiting for me to come off. I came closer to see it was Harry. I ran into his arms, I felt his arms wrap around me and electricity flowed through me. I shouldn't be falling for someone, not in this competition…but I guess you can't help it when you fall someone. I just hoped it wouldn't be an issue.


	5. Chapter 5

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 5

I stood and watched as One Direction sang Viva La Vida. They sang it beautifully. They were really good, I hadn't realized how good though. The song finished and I ran around the stage to be the first to greet them. They came off with amazing comments. I hugged them all.

"You guys are so amazing!" I gushed and they all pretended to be divas.

"Of course we are carrot!" Louis told me while grabbing me into a headlock. Louis called me carrot due to my ginger hair. I found it funny, I wasn't hurt by it at all like some people would be. He released me from the headlock when I elbowed him close to his balls.

"Now that is not nice!" Louis moaned at me.

"Dude I am the devil remember." I laughed at him and skipped off. I reached their dressing room and I opened it and walked in. A girl was sat in a chair, I had no idea who she was.

"Oh…um hello." I said to her. She looked shocked and she went bright pink. She was gorgeous with blonde hair and natural make-up.

"HANNAH!" Louis screamed as he walked into the room. Hannah? Name sounded familiar. He ran up to her and through himself on her. Bless, she struggled under his weight. He pulled back and locked lips with her. Hannah! Oh my gosh! Louis' girlfriend. They broke away.

"Hi I'm Hannah." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ivory." I hugged her.

"You were amazing tonight by the way." I went bright red.

"Thanks."

"MUM!" I screamed. My mum turned around and spotted me. I ran into her arms tears running down my face. I hugged her tight taking in her smell, the smell of her perfume and her homemade cooking. She kissed my cheek.

"I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mum." I broke away from her.

"You were amazing tonight Ivory. I mean like really amazing I am so proud." I smiled at her tears flowing down my face. There was a squeal and I felt weight crush into my hips making me nearly fall over. I looked down to see the beautiful Amber and Brittany. I reached down and picked up Amber while mum picked up Brittany. I kissed her check and her bare neck. She giggled and I held her close, just happy that I was seeing them again.

"My turn! My turn!" Brittany squealed. I laughed and shook my head and put Amber down. I picked up Brittany and whirled her around in a circle before tipping her upside down and blowing on her belly. She squealed and laughed, I put her the right way up. I hugged her close loving the feel of her dark hair against my cheek.

"Amber!" My mum yelled, Amber went running after something. I went to go and grab her when I saw two arms pick her up. Harry walked over carrying Amber, teasing her and making her giggle. I never knew he could be so good with kids.

"Thanks Harry." He put Amber back down on the floor.

"It's okay. Hi Mrs. Nicoles." He said very politely to my mum.

"Hi Harry." She took Amber's hand.

"We have to go. The cars are ready." I sighed. I put Brittany down and crouched to their level.

"You be good for mummy yeah?" They both nodded, "Good girls." I kissed their foreheads and stood up. Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged my mum goodbye. I went with Harry down the corridor back to my dressing room. I grabbed my bag and turned the lights off. I walked towards the door with Harry.

"We are sharing a car on our own is that okay?" He asked, I nodded and he opened the door for me. I slid into the car and strapped myself in. The car pulled away and I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. They came heavier and heavier till I let out sobs and whimpers. Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and came and sat next to me. He put his arms around me and guided my head to his chest.

"You miss your mum right?" I nodded, I missed my real mum. I wanted to know her, I wanted to feel her arms around me. To cuddle me. I wondered if she was watching The X Factor and recognized me. She probably didn't.

"I miss mine two, you will see her next week though." I cried even harder.

"Harry I don't know my mum." I sobbed.

"What? Who was that lady and those girls then?" I could tell he was confused.

"They are my adopted family." Silence. The car was silent apart from my sobs.

"I'm so sorry Ivory."

"I have never met them, I don't even have a picture of them." I felt him cuddle me closer and plant a kiss in my hair, I was instantly soothed. We sat in silence, it was comfortable but I wanted to hear his voice.

"I will always be here if you need me." I sniffed and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you Harry." The rest of the journey was spent in silence. I felt safe with him near me. I felt drawn to him and I'm not sure if I liked it or not.

"OKAY WHO JUST TOUCHED MY ARSE?" I heard Louis yell. The lights were off and me, Katie, Cher, Aiden and One Direction were in the living room. The electricity had gone out and we had been plunged into darkness. I was a little scared of the dark so I had jumped off the sofa and ran to the window. We all had alcohol in us so we were all giggling and having fun. I stood by the window squinting trying to see the room better.

"Sorry Louis Baby." I heard Harry's husky tone say across the room. I let out a little giggle.

"Harreh you can touch my arse any day." Everyone burst into laughter and the sound of two people falling off the sofa was heard. I took a step away from the window carefully trying hard not to step on anyone. I reached the middle of the room pleased with the fact I hadn't hurt anyone. I felt weight crash into me, I tripped over and flew into someones arms. I stood up and looked up at the person who had caught me. Harry. I smiled shyly at him and took a step back. I felt very conscious of the fact it was dark and I couldn't see properly. I took another step back and my heel caught on somebody and I went toppling over a mountain of people. I hit my head on the ground, things went a little dizzy.

"Guys this is not cool." I groaned. I felt the people underneath me chuckle. Suddenly the lights flickered on. I heard people groan as the lights blinded them. My head was pounding, I opened my eyes and my whole vision was blurry. I felt someone pull me off the pile of people. I felt the material of the sofa under my skin. My eyes flickered open and I saw Harry looking at me.

"Jesus I hate you guys." I heard people laughing before I fell asleep.

"The next person through to next weeks live final is…." I was one of the last ones remaining. I clutched Cheryl's hand with my eyes closed. I wanted so badly to go through, I had no idea if I had and it was killing me.

"IVORY NICLOES!" My eyes shot open and I screamed. I was through to the next live finals. I was so happy. The crowd burst into applause and cheered. I smiled and hugged Cheryl. I waved at the crowd and blew kisses as I walked off. I fell into the arms of Cher and Aiden. I turned back to the stage as Dermon revealed who was in the bottom three.

"Katie." My heart and stomach plummeted through the ground. No Katie can't go. She just can't. I heard a number of boos at the face she might be going home. I would miss her greatly. Nicolo was revealed as the first to be leaving and another would be leaving after the break. We went to break and Katie came off. I ran up to her and hugged her. She had tears falling from her tears.

"Look Katie you are an amazing singer. Go out there and storm it! I know you can." She nodded and walked off to get ready. I turned back around and found myself bumping into Harry.

"She doesn't deserve to go through this." I sighed,

"No she doesn't."

Katie didn't go that night but it did open my eyes. Even the best singers in the competition aren't safe. I would really have to up my game. There is no room for me and Harry in this, I would not put my dream at risk for a boy. No matter how much I like him.


	6. Chapter 6

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 6

Harry grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the sofa next to him. I just been to rehearsals and was chilling in the boys dressing room. I had just tried to get up to go and practice my song.

"You work way too hard!" Harry groaned.

"Well Harry I want to do well." He sighed, he muzzled my neck sending shivers down my spin,

"I know. I know." I sat back on he sofa and faced him.

"Do you ever dream of just packing your bags and leaving. You know go to New York or something?" I had always wanted to do that but had been too scared to do so. I heard the wistful thinking in my voice.

"I have sometimes, I have wanted to leave everything behind and go but I have everything I want and need here. Have you?" I looked into Harry's eyes, finding myself getting lost.

"Yes I have. I feel like I don't belong here. I mean I don't even know my real family here. Just getting away might get rid of it all." He smiled at me. That jaw-dropping-heart-stopping smile.

"Tell you what, when this whole experience is done and you still want to go then I will come with you." I breathed deeply. Harry had just told me that he would come with me. Just me and Him.

"You would do that?" I whispered. I was afraid that he was joking.

"For you? Yes." I grinned at him. He came closer and I responded by cocking my head. He came a little closer and rested his forehead on mine. Our eyes closing, he lent down to kiss me. For a second I got lost in the moment. Then I snapped out of it. I wanted to kiss Harry with every fiber of my being but I couldn't. If I kissed him it meant committing myself to him and not my music. It also meant going against what Simon said and sneaking about. I didn't want that. I leaned back and away from Harry, I opened my eyes and saw Harry staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't. I just can't." I got up and walked out the door, the door shut behind me. I ran down the corridor getting far away from Harry. I opened my dressing room door and slammed it shut. The room was silent and empty. I rested my head on the cold door and felt the hot sting of tears build up in my eyes. I slid down the door till I reached the floor. I sat with my knees up to my chest crying in my hands. I wanted so badly to kiss him but I had so much. He was going to hate me so much now. Do you what I really wanted? What I wanted more than anything? For my real mum to come and sooth me and tell me that everything will be okay. But she can't and nothing will be okay.

I sat in my bedroom, hair pulled into a messy bun. I was sat with my pajama shorts on and a Paramore t-shirt on. I sat tapping my phone on my nails. I had been thinking. Like really thinking. I needed Harry. I know it sounds stupid and ridiculous but I needed him. He has kept me sane. I hadn't spoken to him since 2:00 when we nearly kissed. I had already started to go mad. I had pictured him kissing me. I didn't care anymore I just needed him. I looked at my clock on the wall and watched as the hands turned to 11pm. Deciding I couldn't take this any longer I got off my bed and dropped my phone. I went out my door. The house was quite, people would be in their bed or downstairs in the living room. Harry always went upstairs at 10:30 to talk to his mum till 11. Hopefully I would catch him before he went back downstairs. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his husky voice, it sent my heart into a manic flutter. I slowly opened the door, their room was a complete mess but then they are teenage boys! I stepped in and Harry looked up. He sighed and chucked what he was doing off the bed. I closed the door and walked over to his bed. I sat on one leg while the other was curled to the side.

"Harry we need to talk." He sighed and I ducked my head. I felt so embrassed. He obviously didn't want to talk to me. I had to sort things out.

"Go on then." He was getting impatient.

"You know earlier? I didn't kiss you because I was confused. I want you Harry I really do but I don't want to put my music career at risk." I looked up to see Harry staring at me.

"Ivory I shouldn't have pushed you into that situation." I shifted closer to him. I rested my hand on his cheek.

"I don't care Harry. I really don't." He smiled weakly at me. He leaned in closer. I shifted my weight so my legs were either side of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He rested his head on mine and reached up and grabbed the hair tie and pulled it so my waves tumbled over my shoulders. I smiled, he closed his eyes and I mirrored as he came closer cocking his head. I felt his minty breath on my lips. I took a breath sending the smell of his aftershave hurtling up my nose and raising goosebumps along my arms and bare legs. Our lips met and fireworks exploded. His soft lips on mine felt amazing, I kissed him back moving in synchronization. The kiss became a little more passionate and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted it. His tongue slipped in. Harry lent into me and pushed me down. My back made contact with the soft material of the bed. I felt his weight on my body, he snaked his arms under my back and lifted me up, my back was arched as he kissed me harder. His hand tugged on the hem of my top. He started to tug it off me when we heard footsteps along the hallway. We pulled away and he smirked at me. He jumped off me as the steps got closer and closer.

"Hide in the closest." He whispered at me. I raised my eyebrows and I ran towards the wardrobe. I flung open the doors and stepped in. Harry closed the doors behind me, giggling. The door opened and I heard someone walk in.

"Alright Harry?" I heard Zayn ask.

"Yeah Zayny Baby." I tried to stifle the laugh. Luckily Zayn didn't hear but I know Harry did.

"You are Iv talking yet?" I held my breath.

"Yeah we have sorted things out now." I heard Zayn slap Harry's back.

"Good mate." I heard the door shut and I guessed Zayn had gone. Harry crossed the room and opened the door. He grabbed my hips and pulled me out the closest, my feet hovered above the floor as he kissed me again. My feet set down on the floor and I pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm a little tired." I yawned and he stroked my face.

"Aw you are so cute when you are tired. I will let you go." I reached up and gave him another kiss, this time when I went to pull away he pulled me closer to him. His lips connected to mine again. I laughed and I felt him laugh under my lips. We finally broke away and I left the room. I walked through my door and jumped on my bed and let out a little squeal. Me and Harry were not boyfriend and girlfriend but we were close. Once this X Factor was over it could just be me and him.

I was happy with my song choice this week. I would be singing Purple Rain by Prince. The theme was Heroes and I have to agree with Cheryl Prince is a Hero. Yes perhaps I was a little too young to remember when Prince was at the top of his game but it didn't mean I hadn't heard his songs. My mum and dad were mad about Prince, they had all his albums and were listening to them constantly. I loved Prince as well and I knew a lot of his songs. My mum was excited about my song choice and so was I. I already knew the words so it wasn't a case of learning the words and then trying to get the sound right. Again my performance will not be a massive thing and I wont be doing any dancing. Cheryl said that would come in handy next week. Also Diana Vickers and Katy Perry will be performing which I can't wait for. I loved them both. Me and Harry tried to sneak away a lot to just get time to ourselves. I knew a lot of the contestants were getting a little suspicious but we didn't care about them. As long as Simon didn't know. I just hoped he wasn't getting any suspicions.


	7. Chapter 7

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 7

I slipped into my floor length dress. It was a purple dress that clung to my chest and flowed out at my waist. I slipped into my heels and excited my dressing room. My curly hair is pilled up on top of my head. I had a few curls falling down over my face and a single gold hairband threaded through my hair. I had two delicate golden earring pinned into my ears and a small gold ring on my left index finger. I grabbed my phone and looked at the text I had just received.

-Meet me in the cupboard round the corner from the fire exit. H xxxx

I knew which one he meant. I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my bra. I excited my dressing room and looked left and right. The corridor was busy that if I walked casually down the corridor no one would notice me. I walked down looking around to see if anyone was watching. I reached the end and carefully looked about before slipping down the little corridor and stopping in front of the store cupboard. I knocked on the door and it opened, I stepped in looking around making sure we weren't going to get caught. As soon as I walked in two arms wrapped around me and pushed me against the wall. I giggled as he shut the door with his foot. His lips crushed onto mine, I could sense the passion in his lips. I kissed him back with just as much passion. He took my weight while I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. My dress slid down my leg, He kissed my neck as he slid his finger up and down my leg raising goosebumps.

"I love you." He moaned into my neck. It sent shivers down my spine, I felt Harry chuckle.

"I love you too." He crushed his lips back to mine. I moaned ever so slightly. He pulled away slightly,

"Do you want to meet your mother?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah I do."

"Then I promise I will find her for you." I thought he was joking but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. I just brought his lips back to mine. The fact that mine and Harry's love was forbidden was even more exciting and made me love him more. It was these moments that I craved for. My phone vibrated, I pulled my face away from Harry's and he carried on kissing my collar bone and neck. I opened my phone and gazed at the text,

-Where are you? You go on in 10 minutes. Kaite xxx

I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I looked back at Harry, he knew I had to go. He gave me one last kiss on my lips, his lips felt as soft as the inside of the rose.

"I need to go." He sighed.

"I know." I put my feet back down on the floor and he stepped away, I straightened myself out and looked back at Harry.

"Good luck." He whispered. I smiled at him and gave him on last kiss before I left the little cupboard. Luckily no one was about so I ran down the hallway and down the corridor. I chucked my phone in my dressing room and ran towards the stage. I made it just in time. The sound guys got me all ready. My mic was already on the stage in a stand. I heard Cheryl announce my name and my VT run.

"IVORY NICOLES!" I breathed deeply and walked onto stage as Prince's Purple Rain began to play. I walked up the steps and onto the raised platform. I grabbed my mic stand and sang softly into the mic. I felt the words and sang them with feeling. I closed my eyes and outstretched my arm. I sang Purple Rain with so much emotion all the time, memories flooding back. When I would dance around with Amber and Brittany. I ran my fingers up the mic stand. I outstretched my hand and sang to the audience and to the cameras. I bent my elbow and clenched my hand into a fist. I shook my head and placed my hands on the mic stand again. Again the memories flooding back like the time Amber fell over and scrapped her knee, I ran her back into the house were Purple rain was playing in the living room. That time I had taught the twins how to dance to Prince and they won the talent show. These memories I would treasure forever. I finished the song and dropped my hand to my side. I picked up my dress and carefully walked down the steps of the stage and towards the judges. I watched as the crowd were on their feet cheering. I smiled through the happy tears.

"Well Ivory. I could tell you were tapping into some emotions there. You sang that really well but I personally wouldn't consider Prince as a Hero…?" Boos were heard throughout the audience, I felt like going over to Louis and slapping him. Seriously what an idiot.

"Well I disagree with Louis, Prince was a hero to me. Well done Ivory you did yourself proud." I smiled at Danii and looked over at Simon.

"Okay seriously Louis what are you on? Look Ivory you sang that well and the person who criticized you put Wagner through. Surly that is telling you something?" I laughed at him. I looked over at Cheryl who smiled back at me.

"Ivory forget Louis, he is just a grumpy man. You are the next big thing. I promise I will get you to the top." I grinned at her. I turned to face Dermont as he walked towards me.

"Some comments eh? Anything to say." I coughed once and talked into his mike.

"Louis, this weeks theme was 'Heros' it did not specify that it should be your heros. Prince is my Hero and Cheryl knows that. That is why I sang my favourite song by Prince. Because he is My hero." The whole room burst into applause and all the judges clapped and laughed at my come back. Louis sat there looking defeated. I smiled into the camera as Dermont said my details. I walked off stage and pushed past the tech guys. I knew my mum would be waiting for me backstage. I ran down the hall eager to see her. I saw here in a long black dress, her dark hair pilled up on her head. She looked young and fresh. I ran to her and she opened her arms. I fell into her and hugged her tight.

"That was amazing Ivory, I had no idea you could sing that song like that!" I smiled into her shoulder.

"I had good teachers." She chuckled. I let go and stepped back. She admired me, I felt my cheeks flush pink.

"I still can't believe you are doing this! My 8 year old girl grew up!" She exclaimed. I giggled. I was never her 8 year old girl. I was my own mothers girl. I suppose I was technically her girl seeing as I knew no other mother. It did pain me to think that I night never know my mum. Then, at that moment I knew I wished and prayed that Harry will find my parents and I will be reunited with my family. But how long will it be till that day?


	8. Chapter 8

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 8

I lay in bed that night, thinking. When I thought I over thought. I thought about my family, both of them. I wondered if my biological parents were still alive and if they had any children. I think I might be a little devastated if they did have children and they never tried to get in contact with me. I thought what my family would think if I did find my real family. I wondered what Amber and Brittany would think of me. If I left would they still keep in touch or would they disown me. I thought about Harry, if he really loved me or it was just a fling. I wanted it to work, for me and him to be together and to be a team. I'm not sure if he wanted that.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard my door click open. My heart began to beat fast. I slipped my hand from under my covers and grabbed my baseball bat from the side of my bed. I always had it there just incase, I've had a bad experience. I turned over and sat up brandishing the bat. I heard a muffled husky scream. I knew it was a boy but I couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" I whispered into the dark. I heard a stumble and someone curse.

"It's Harry! What the fuck have you got on your floor?" He whispered back to me. I sighed with relief and dropped the bat back down to the floor.

"Fuck me Harry, you scared me!" He chuckled before he took a step forward and let out a cry of pain. I sat up and looked into the darkness.

"What have you got on your floor?"

"Oh just a few plugs, why?"

"I fucking stood on one." He hissed I chuckled as I saw his outline come closer. I sat up and grabbed his top and pulled him onto the bed. He laughed as he hit the bed and wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me on top of him. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He stroked my long hair, smoothing it along my back. I was happy for a minute, a minute may not seem long but to me it is. My thought flashed back to what I I was thinking about earlier. I looked up at Harry who had his eyes closed.

"Harry?" My voice was timid and embarrassed. He sensed this and opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah Iv." I took a deep breath which filled my lungs.

"Do you really Love me Harry? Like it hurts that we can't be together all the time?" He smiled at me and pulled me closer to his face.

"Ivory, I love you. I love your smile, your hair, your eyes, your sense of humor, your personality, Your body." He chuckled and I felt my cheeks go red, "I love you." I grinned up at him.

"I love you too." He pulled me closer and let his soft lips brush over mine. I felt a surge of electricity flow through me. I closed me eyes and I savored the moment. I couldn't help but think these moments might end quicker than I want them too. I fell asleep that night on Harry's chest, listening to his heart beat.

I slipped out of my sweats and my Jack Wills jumper. I walked over to my wardrobe and carefully took the hanger, with my dress on, off and hooked it to the door. I peeled off the plastic cover. I slipped into the red short dress, it reached halfway up my thighs. I slipped into some red heels. I adjusted my hair so it was flowing over my shoulders. I smacked my lips together, making sure my red lipstick was even. I looked over at Katie in the corner. I loved her quirkiness, she was unique and she didn't care if people didn't like it. She was herself. I wish I could be like that.

"Come on then." She linked arms with me and we left the dressing room. We skipped down the hall. She made me giggle. We were pretty immature. We stood backstage waiting for them to tell us to go on.

"So you and Harry eh?" I snapped my head to look at her. I could tell she saw the worried look in my eyes.

"I'm won't tell I promise!" She held up her hands. I laughed and hugged her. Katie had become my best friend and I could trust her. I never really had a best friend back home. I had close friends but never best friends.

"Okay guys on you go." Katie left me to go on stage. She would be starting the song. I waited backstage for my turn. I wondered how many people knew about me and Harry. Surly the contestants did but what if any of the judges did? I couldn't think like that, I had to be positive and hope for the best.

I got through that night, I was happy but the work ahead of me was massive. I know I had to up my game and I was determined to get something out of this. That night Harry sneaked into my room again. We talked into the late hours of the night. I knew we shouldn't do that sort of thing but we did. I didn't regret it and these were the types of things that kept me on my toes.

—

When I woke up the next morning, Harry was not in my bed. He would wake himself up early and sneak back into his own room. So no one would know. I slipped out of my bed and groaned as my legs felt tight. I hadn't done much exercise since being in the house. I'd gone on the odd run but no for a long, satisfactory workout. I decided that is what I was going to do. I ran a brush through my hair and shoved it up into a messy bun. I slipped into some Jack Wills shorts and a strapy top. I looked at the time. 8:30. No one would be about. I grabbed my iPod and jogged down the stairs. On my way I grabbed a bottle of water and a cereal bar. I headed through the quite house towards the gym. I sorted out the treadmill and plugged my headphones in. I ran at a steady pace at first before I started to get faster. When I was sweating and felt my muscles beginning to burn, I hopped off and walked over to the mats while having a swig of my water. I did some crunches and when I felt like I was going to faint I stopped and rested. When I had regained my strength I got up and shut down the gym ready for the next person. I grabbed a towel from the rack and got rid of the sweat pouring down my face. I walked back through the house and into the kitchen to get another bottle of water and a paracetamol for my headache. My work out had lasted me 2 hours, I hoped that no one was in the kitchen…wrong. Everyone was in the kitchen, I was in wet clothes, no make-up, hair a sweaty mess, sweat pouring off me and my face red. I looked awful. I stepped in and everyone looked at me and burst into laughter. I growled and walked to the fridge.

"Hahahaha You look like a total mess!" Aiden shouted from his seat. I sniggered.

"Well at least I'm healthy and not a complete slob." I shouted back. Jesus people these days.

—-

I heard a knock on my door. I shoved my book, a textbook and my iPod off my lap. I had been doing some studies, I know that I wasn't going to school but if this didn't work out I wanted to go back. I didn't want to be left behind. I was in some sweats and a Paramore T-shirt. My hair pulled back into a bobble. I skipped over to the door and pulled it open. Katie was stood in her familiar crazy fashion sense that I just adored.

"Hey Kaite."

"Hey Iv…I've got something for you." Behind her back she produced a massive tub of Nutella. Oh she was amazing.

"YOU BABE!" She laughed as I pulled her into the room. She placed the nutella and two spoons on my bed. I cleared off my crap and sat down opposite her. We opened the tub and dipped our spoons in. I giggled as we tried to be sexy.

"So what you singing this week?" She asked me through spoonfulls.

"Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus."

"Nice. I'm singing Wanna be like you. You know the Jungle Book." I tried not to burst out laughing. She tried not to either.

"You're not joking either are you."

"Nope 100% serious." I couldn't help it this time. I burst into hysterics.

"Wow. Thats….um…different." I got in between fits of laughter.

"You're telling me! You happy with yours?" She asked me as she dipped her spoon into the chocolate.

"I'm not sure. I really like the song…I just don't know if it's the right one."

"Same here!" She giggled and I giggled with her.

"I'm not ready to go out Katie." She patted my shoulder.

"And you're not going out. Anyway you are all prepared if you do." She glanced at the books surrounding my bed.

"Hahaha yeah I suppose. I guess I want the best for my life. I don't want to be known as the girl who audition for the X Factor, got kicked off and never went anywhere with my life." I sighed.

"You will never be that girl. Ever. I promise." I smiled at her.

"What are the chances my song choice is going to be taken the piss out of?" Again I burst into hysterics. It must have been the funniest thing ever. At the time. I suppose my song choice couldn't be as bad as Katie's. That didn't stop me from being nervous.


	9. Chapter 9

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 9

I knew I wasn't sure about my song choice. I knew I didn't perform my best. I knew there was a chance I was leaving. I knew there was a chance I wouldn't see Harry again. I stood on that stage, the lights dimmed the dramatic music playing. I waited and waited for my name to be called out. I heard One Direction's and for a second I was happy and clapping and smiling. Then I realized I would have been much happier if I wasn't on this stage waiting for my name. Harry walked past and gave me a look. I could decipher it. At first I thought it was a loving look, then one of sympathy. Finally I came to the conclusion that it was a look of fear. Fear that the nights we had spent together in my bed where at an end. That I would be leaving the house…forever. Finally the wait was over and the person who would be safe for another week was reveled…it wasn't me. I was in the final two. I had to sing again for my survival. It was against me and John. Me and John were good friends and I knew none of us wanted to be against each other. However there was fighting spirit in both of us.

"Well if you want to go backstage and get ready. Join us after the break when we will find out who will be going through and who will be leaving the competition." I felt very numb. I know I should be calm and keep it together, and to some degree I was. But inside I was starting to panic. I calmed myself down and walked through backstage to Katie. She had been through this. She knew what to do.

"Ivory, you have to be calm and keep it together. Sing your heart out. Don't be scared to give emotion. Go for it." That was the advice I was given by her. I didn't see Harry and to be perfectly honest I didn't want to see him. Just seeing his face would make me break down. I was going to sing 'Pack Up' by Eliza Doolittle. I was confident with the song…well not completely. I hoped that this would be the song that would get me through. I wasn't ready to go, I still had a lot to give and I needed more time in the house with Harry. I needed Harry. I stood behind the screen clutching the mic, going over the events of last night…

I changed out of my sweats and Jack Wills hoodie to my outfit for the night. Some leather pants with a white baggy top. I slipped the chains around my neck and slipped the ring on my finger. I placed a pair of earring into my ear and I was ready to go. I had eyeliner on that made my look like an Egyptian. My make-up artist had slicked on some red lipstick. My hair in a super messy-styled bun at the top of my head. I slipped into the skyscraper heels in my wardrobe. I opened the door and slipped out the dressing room. I bumped into Harry on the way down. He pulled me aside. He kissed my cheek so not to ruin the lipstick. He commented that I looked sexy and that he wished the best of luck. To be honest I had something on my mind and I wasn't focused on Harry…on my song. My mum had rung me earlier today explaining that she couldn't come down to tonight's show. I would have been annoyed if I hadn't of known the reason. My Dad was ill in hospital. Mr. Nicoles got ill a lot. He had a very weak immune system and was prone to a lot of illnesses. He also had asthma. He had been ill with a chesty cough and a super high temperature, during the night he wouldn't stop coughing and in the early hours of the morning he had an asthma attack. Worse than the others he had. They had to go 999 and he was put on his own little room. Apparently he slipped in and out of consciousness and they weren't sure if there was something seriously wrong with him. He was the only Dad I have known, he was my Dad. He had told me off, called me his little Princess when I younger. Treated me like their own. When I went out on late nights he would only be a phone call away, he would wait up for me and when I brought home my first boyfriend he had a talk with him and was very protective. I didn't want my Dad to go away not like my real Dad. Without realizing it I had reached the stage, the sound guys fixed a mic that hooked around my ear. I centered myself and calmed down. I cast away any bad thoughts and concentrated on my performance. My name was called and I stood with one hand behind my head and one on my hip. My left knee bent. The music played and I bopped up and down. I walked forwards as I sang 'For those who don't know me' I danced around the stage as I sang. I stomped my feet as I did the thriller hands. I walked into the middle of the group of male dancers as I sang 'I can't be Tamed'. I stroked my hand down their torsos and bent my knees and sang. I danced my best, I heard my vocals go off a few times. I stood at the front and sang 'Well I'm not a trick you play'. I closed my eyes and lifted both hands into the air as I sang 'Baby by now you should know'. I got to the end of the song. The singing stopped but the music continued, they had added a bit to the end for me to dance. I danced my heart out, I finished by putting my head through my arm and hair over my face. The music stopped and the room was on their feet. I smiled and stood back to my normal position and wiped away the hair that had stuck to my face. I caught my breath back as the judges said their comments. If you asked me what Louis and Danii had told me I wouldn't have been able to tell you. The only comments that stuck in my head were the ones said by Simon and Cheryl.

"Well Ivory, we have seen the innocent Ivory and now we have seen the independent, sexy Ivory. The dancing was fantastic you have a real talent but the singing was a little off. It was an okay performance."

"Ivory my sweet you did a brilliant job. You owned that stage, you danced your heart out and you sang well. I know how hard it is to dance and sing. I agree with Simon that you have some real talent but your vocals were a little off. I know you had some bad news today but you did well seeing as you were really cut up backstage." I smiled at Cheryl and tried to control the tears that were threatening to brim up. Dermont came up to me and asked how that felt and I answered:

"If felt amazing to be able to show off my roots. I'm a dancer at heart but I love to sing. It feels amazing to be able to do both. I want to thank Cheryl for letting me do this, my parents for supporting me and for Miley for doing such a good song. I just want to say Dad, my thoughts are with you."

"It's a difficult time right now eh?" He asked me, I simply nodded. I had nothing to say to about it. I walked off stage knowing that I didn't do my best and that I was in danger. I wondered if my real mother was watching me and was proud of me….probably not.

The next day I was in my dressing room, I had just arrived from the X Factor house. I was on my own, which was a very good thing. I heard my ringtune and reached into my bag and grabbed my Blackberry. My heart beating faster as I saw the caller ID: My mum. With shaking hands I pressed the little green button.

"H-Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Ivory sweetie."

"Mum."

"I saw your performance, it was amazing. Ivory you should be so pleased."

"Thanks….how is he?" My voice was shaky and she could tell.

"He isn't good sweetie. He isn't in danger of losing his life but he is very unwell. The doctors said they are going to monitor him for a few months." I broke down. I sank to the floor and sobbed. Yeah at the moment he may be fine but soon he won't be. Something in the back of my head something was telling me my mum was going to be a widow.

And that's how I ended up in the bottom two. Singing for my life.

I stepped out onto stage as the familiar summer tune began to play. I took a deep breath and moved the mic up to my lips and sang my heart out. I sang for myself, for the time I want to spend with Harry. I sang for my parents, my real ones and the ones I considered to be my parents. I sang for my survival in this competition. I finished the song before tears began to slip down my face. I was shaking as I left the stage and waited backstage. After John had performed he met me backstage.

"You ready?" He asked me, I simply shook my head. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"It will be all right. I promise." I clutched his hand and walked onto the stage. I prayed that I would a least have one more week in the competition.

That week I didn't go out but the events of that week would change my life forever. My father did not die that week but they found he had cancer. He didn't have long to live. I was going to drop out of the competition but he insisted I go on for me and for him. I knew that I could not take this for granted any more and I had to work my ass off, I was determined to do well.


	10. Chapter 10

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 10

I had worked my socks off the week after being in the bottom two. I had sung Take That's relight my fire. I had gotten some really good feedback and more importantly I wasn't in the bottom two. I remember crying with happiness when I had been told. I also remember getting pretty drunk that night as well. This week the theme was American Anthems and I was singing Areosmith's 'Don't want to miss a thing'. I had heard the song a thousand times before. I knew how to sing it and I knew all the key chains, when to sing softly and when to belt it out. Cheryl had been very supportive and had asked for my opinion on the song choices. She understood my personality, knew my style and adapted the themes to it. People would think that my song choice was a little odd. I mean I'm 17 years young and the song is pretty old. I liked the song and it was a classic. I was pretty excited to sing it and I had done a lot of preparation for it. I thought I was ready for it.

I slipped into my lilac floor length dress. My ginger hair was piled up on my head and I had two simple sliver earrings in that hung from my earlobes. I checked the clock on the wall. I had an hour before I had to go and wait to go on. I slipped out the dressing room and walked down the corridor. I needed to get some fresh air. I walked towards the exit. I pushed open the door and was greeted by a few fans waiting outside. I smiled and signed some posters and papers. I had photos with fans and I said I would follow some people. After I had said bye to everyone I went around the corner away from the hype and the pressure of the X Factor. The cold air brushed over my skin, refreshing my whole body. I lent my back against the cold wall and rested my head on the wall. I took a deep shaky breath, centering my mind. I couldn't deal with all this stress, it was getting too much. Every week you had to be better otherwise it was almost certain you would be in the bottom two. Also there was the thing with Harry. Simon had approached us the other week asking if anything was happening between us, of course we lied. But since then we were hardly ever alone with each other. It was killing me. I heard someone mutter from around the corner. I stood away from the wall and walked around in my high heels. I rounded the corner and what I saw made my physically sick. It was something that would haunt me for the months to come. Harry was up against a wall locking lips with Sarah the dancer. They hadn't seen me, I backed up around the corner. My back coming into contact with the cold wall. Once so inviting. I brought a shaky hand up to my mouth the stop the scream that wanted to escape my lips. I ran from my hiding place and slammed through the door and stumbled as I sprinted down to my dressing room. I slammed the door shut and sank down the floor. The tears rolled down my face. Me and Harry were never official, we were never girlfriend and boyfriend. But I thought he loved me and I know I loved him. Did our 'relationship' mean nothing to him? Did the words 'I love you' just go in one ear and out the other. Did he not realize my love for him was genuine. Something clicked and everything was put into perspective. I knew why Simon didn't like people in the house being in relationships, they would be focused on other things. I was so focused on me and Harry being together and not getting caught that I forgot the reason I was here. To get a chance to be a singer. If I could go back in time I would go back to the day I first met Harry. I would not have flirted with him and I wouldn't not have shown any interest in him. I wouldn't have kissed him. It was like he had ripped my heart out while wrapping his arms around that dancer, laughing at my broken body. It didn't feel nice.I knew that was the end for me and Harry.

I can't remember anything about my performance, I know I did an OK job. Singing soft when needed and belting it out when I had to. I don't remember the comments and I don't remember how my performance was compared to the others. Harry was just clouding my mind. I thought about him all night. How he had betrayed me. How could I have loved someone like that?

I was back at the house and I knew I couldn't have him in my room tonight. That was for sure. I walked through the crowded kitchen to the living room where Harry was lying along the couches with the boys and Katie.

"Harry Can I talk to you?" I asked, He dropped his left eye and nodded at me. He got up and I heard Louis shout something about 'No Hanky Panky'. I smiled at them, my face not let any other expression fall on my face. I turned on my heel and walked down the corridor till I reached a door. It lead into the gym, I yanked it open and wondered inside. Harry shut the door behind me. I turned around and looked at him, properly looked at him. His gorgeous body, he sexy, smoldering green eyes. His curly chocolate hair. The face of an Angel. But under the angel is a devil that has broken through and ruined his look. He wasn't the same Harry I had fallen for. This was a different Harry.

"Harry I don't want you coming into my room." He looked confused. He just nodded before stepping closer to me. I would have stepped back but there was some weights behind me. I let him come closer. Before I could dart out the way, he brought his lips to mine. At first I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I kissed him back urgently. Then I had a mental image. Of him and her. It wasn't a good one. My eyes started to sting with tears. I raised my hands to his chest, still kissing him. No matter how hard I would try I couldn't stop kissing his gorgeous face. Finally I knew I had to take action, I pushed his chest and slid from under him. I dodged his grip and jogged to the door. I ran through the house and up the stairs, the tears starting to flow. I slammed my door shut and sank to the floor. I knew when I first kissed him that this would end by somebody getting hurt. I just wished that hadn't of been me.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my face. I got up from my position on the floor, resting against my door. I thrust open the door and walked down the white corridor. I reached the door at the end, the one I knew was risky. I knocked on the door and waited till I heard someone grunt and plod towards the door. The door opened a crack and someone groaned.

"Who is it?" I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Harry.

"It's Iv, can I come in Louis?" I asked him. He brightened up.

"Yeah course you can." He swung the door open so I could step in. I took a shaky step in and dodged any of the shit on the floor. I dived on the bed and sat on it with my legs crossed. Louis shut the door and bounced over to me.

"What's up?" He asked cheerfully and sat down next to me, he took in my messy hair and my red puffy eyes. My crumpled clothes and the non-existent smile on my face. "What's happened Iv?" He asked as he wound his arm around my shoulder.

"It's nothing I'm overreacting!" I tried to cover up the real reason I was here. He knew about me and Harry but I feel like bringing up the subject even though Louis is the best person to talk to.

"No it's not Iv! What ever it is it's obviously eating away at you." I took a deep shaky breath as the tears threatened to take over. I had to tell him, I had to vent my feelings. I closed me eyes, squishing them together before opening them wide.

"It's Harry…" I eventually got out. He looked right into my eyes.

"What has he done Iv?" He asked me, I just shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing I am overreacting." He looked at me and something flashed across his face.

"What. Has. He. Done? Ivory please tell me."

"He cheated on me." There. I got it out. I had told someone. Now Louis was going to think I was a little controlling seeing as we weren't even going out.

"Oh…Ivory I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a warm huge, the hot tears flowing down my face. My whole body shook with the tears.

"Oh I'm such a saddo." He smoothed my back down.

"No you're not. I would be pretty cut up if Hannah cheated on me." I clutched onto his t-shirt. "Does Harry know you know?" He asked me.

"No I ran away. I haven't confronted him yet."

"Would you like me to have a word with him?" I shook my head.

"No there is no point it won't change anything. I will talk to him when the time is right." He nodded at me.

"Okay then. I'm here of you need me." I kissed his cheek and got up. I reached the door and was about to open it when I turned around.

"Thanks Louis." He smiled at me and I walked out the door. I slipped down the hall and back into my room. I grabbed my book and delved deep into the story, losing myself in their perfect world


	11. Chapter 11

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 11

That's it, I'm gone. My journey on The X Factor had come to an end. It came to 1-2, Cheryl refused to vote. I didn't blame her, me and Katie in the bottom 2 must have been stressful. I knew I was going, as soon as I found out I was in the bottom two it was obvious. I was sad and upset that I was going but something inside me felt happy. I had an amazing experience, I had made wonderful friends, the weight of the competition was lifted off my shoulders and I wouldn't be around Harry anymore. Katie turned to me her whole body shaking, tears flowing down her face. I pulled her into a massive hug, we stood hugging for about 2 minutes.

"I'm so sorry Ivory. So Sorry." I just shook my head. She back away when Dermot said he wanted to talk to me. This was when I was supposed to break down in tears and cry about how such an amazing experience is over. Well I won't. My voice was calm, cool and collected when I talked into his mic.

"The has been an amazing journey and I want to thank everyone, I mean everyone. I have made some amazing friends and meet some wonderful fans. I want to thank the judges for letting me go through. To all my fans that have voted me the past few weeks, thanks but now do me a favor and vote for someone amazing in this competition."

The crowd cheered and they played my best bits, a single tear falling from my face. I kissed Dermont's cheek and walked off the stage, my head bent. What am I going to do with the rest of my life? I mean I don't want to go back to being a nobody even though I'm not really a somebody. Truth was how am I supposed to go on without him….?

—-Harry's P.O.V—-

I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration. How could they? How could they take away my Ivory like this? She had so much more talent than Katie. I breathed deeply, my head inches from my the wall. I heard people gasping and muttering around me, I knew what they were saying. 'How is Harry going to cope' etc. To be honest I had no idea how I was going to cope. How would I cope without seeing her gorgeous face, her amazing body. Her wacky fashion sense, her crazy personality. Her cute smile, her infectious laugh? I felt people pat my back. I sighed and turned around. I looked up at the stage and watched as Katie ran off the stage. She had tears pouring down her face. Why was she crying? She hadn't been knocked out of the competition. She ran past everyone else and stopped in front of me. She flung her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry." I didn't hug her back and she took the hint and backed away to the others. I looked back up on the stage, at Iv. She didn't look very upset but I saw right through her. She was hurting…badly. I wondered if it was the competition or something else. The way she stood told me that something was up. Her head was bent, he back was straight and she had one arm draped over her stomach like she was trying to protect herself. I wanted to hug her, to tell her it was all right and to kiss her sweet lips. I looked up as her best bits began to play. I smiled as my favourite performance of her came up, 'Can't be Tamed'. I loved how sexy she looked in it and how she got to show off her amazing talent. I looked back on Ivory who was now walking off the stage. Tears flowing freely down her face. I thought about how we can be a couple now without having to sneak around, maybe that would cheer her up? Everyone began to crowd her, I walked closer to her but Louis pushed me out the way. I went to push him back but he was saying something to Ivory. I stood at the back waiting for her to come to me. She slowly raised her head and locked eye contact with me before looking away. She walked straight past me, not even acknowledging me. Have I done something wrong? I don't recall saying anything mean to her. I hadn't done anything, well except for that stupid mistake last night. Wait? What if? Did-d she? No she can't have? But she may have. Oh God please no. Had she seen me kissing that stupid dancer? I had to find out before I lost her forever.

I knocked on her dressing room door, I heard her sweet voice shout 'come in'. I gently pushed open the door and slipped in. The door shut behind me and she looked up into the mirror from packing her bag. She sighed and turned around, she placed her hands on her hips. She tried to look annoyed but it failed and I could see she was upset by my presence.

"Harry." She said my name bluntly, with no meaning. A part of me died inside.

"Ivory…have I-I done something wrong?" Her whole body sagged and she took a step closer.

"Harry I saw you kissing that girl." I hung my head in shame. How could I do this? How could I ruin our relationship? I'm a stupid cunt.

"I didn't mean it. It was a stupid mistake." She shook her head and came even closer so now we were cms apart.

"Harry I know you did and it's okay." Tears begging to brim up in her eyes. She rested her cold hand on my face. "Our relationship was a mix of adrenaline and loneliness. You know as well as I do that this was never going to work." Tears now falling down both our faces. I can't let her go but she was going even if I put up a fight. She was slipping away from me. "Just move on. Forget about me….please."

I shook my head not wanting to believe that we were finished. "Ivory I love you."

She sighed another round of tears falling from our faces.

"I know Harry and I love you too. It's just not going to work." She brought her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer. Our lips moving together, our tongues dancing. Goosebumps were being raised all over my body. This was the last time we would kiss. The last time I would feel Ivory against me. Her tears dripped onto my face. She pulled away far too early and gathered herself. She stepped back and away from me. She turned and grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Bye Harry." She whispered as she walked past me and out the door. I heard the door click quietly and I knew I was alone. No more Ivarry. I broke down, I bashed my hand on the dressing room table and felt the hot bitter sting of tears roll down my face.

How could I have ruined our relationship?

—-Ivory's P.O.V—-

I knew if I kissed Harry it would have made it harder to leave him, but I had to. I had to feel his soft lips against mine and his warm secure arms around me. I shut the door on Harry, on me and Harry. I began to walk down the corridor and down to where my mum would be waiting. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and smudged my eye make-up. At this point I didn't give a shit. I found my mum and ran straight into her arms. She hugged me close as I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh Ivory it will be okay sweetie." I shook my head.

"No it wont."

"It's only a T.V program. Don't let this get in the way of your dreams."

"It's not The X Factor mum it's Harry." She rubbed my back.

"I'm sure you can visit the house." I shook my head again this time a lot harder.

"We broke up." I heard her exhale deeply.

"Sweetie what happened?"

"I saw he kissing another girl, he said it was a mistake. Well a minute ago I broke it off." She gasped and hugged me tighter.

"Well then he is a moron. Forget about him and move on. Come on lets get you home." I let my mum guide me towards the car. I saw between Amber and Brittany and hugged them close to me all the way home. Not letting go of them once in case they disappeared. I was numb and I couldn't feel anything. I know I was going to miss Harry like hell but what he did to me….was just unimaginable. It made me feel sick every time I thought of them together.

I slept that night in my old bed, it felt different. Not the bed I remember something had changed. That something was me. I wasn't the sweet innocent Ivory anymore. I was the independent, confident, heartbroken Ivory. I'm not sure I liked her. I cried myself to sleep as memories of me and Harry played over and over in my mind. Maybe one day I could find it in my heart to forgive him…


	12. Chapter 12

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 12

It's been three long boring weeks since I was kicked off The X Factor. I had watched some of the performances but I hadn't turned it on every Saturday, it just reminded me of him. There was no point in me going back to school until New Year and I didn't fancy a job. I basically lounged around the house sometimes going out with friends. It was so weird to be back in my hometown. Normally I would walk around and no one would notice me now I couldn't even go to my local post office without having someone ask for an autograph. It was so surreal. My old friends were really supportive and we didn't talk about The X Factor and do you know what the best bit is? No one knew about me and Harry. It was all just a rumor, one that I turned down every time.

I walked up my drive towards my front door, I pushed open the heavy door and slipped through. I flung my shoes off my feet and unwound the scarf from my neck and took off my heavy coat. I rubbed my hands together and dumped my overnight bag on the floor. I heard the screams of the girls and watched as the ran out of the living room and down the polished corridor. I dropped into a crouch and opened my arms. The ran screaming into them and we fell back against the floor. Laughing and giggling. Their long hair tickling my face. They looked so sweet in their matching dresses and long curly hair. These girls had kept my mind off Harry, these girls had gotten me through the heartache. I mean I still Love him and miss him like Hell but these girls had taken my mind off of him. I stood up and grabbed their hands and took them back into the living room where they sat down on the sofas and finished watching something on the Disney Channel. I slipped into my warm fluffy socks and padded along to the Kitchen were my mum was stood over the stove making me a nice warm hot chocolate. Lately it had been getting cold and me having a weak immune system was prove to catching anything. My mum always made sure I was nice warm no matter the cost. She was truly amazing.

"Hey sweetie. How was it?" Her back still turned from me.

"Yeah it was really good." I could practically hear her smiling. Seeing me devastated and heartbroken must have been hard for her the other week. She was just so glad that I was getting back to my usual self.

"So you going this weekend?" She asked me. I stiffened. Everyone back at the X Factor wanted me to come down this weekend to see the show. I had gone down last weekend to perform with the others. I arrived about half an hour before, shut myself in the dressing room with Katie, performed and left straight after. I didn't talk to anyone. This time it would have to be different.

"Yeah."

"Good it will be good for you too see the others again." By others she meant One Direction. I flinched slightly. I don't think I was ready to face him yet. I took a deep breath knowing I would have too. She placed a mug on the table in front of me. I picked it you warming my hands on the hot pottery.

"So when is Aiden picking you up?" I was traveling down in Aiden's new car, it would take 2 hours to get there and that would be without traffic.

"2 tomorrow afternoon." I said bluntly.

"Okay honey." I rose from my chair and grabbed my mug from the table. I left the room and grabbed my bag from the floor and walked up the steep steps to my attic room. Our house is a converted bungalow and I had the top room. It was long but wasn't overly narrow. One wall was filled with photos and lyrics. Memories that I wished to keep forever. My huge double bed pushed into one corner of the room, my purple sofa against the wall. My room was decorated in purple and black and it looked modern. I had McFly posters and Twilight posters all over my room. I dumped my bag on the bed and reached over and turned on my speakers. I opened my bag and chucked the contents straight onto the floor. I picked up my hair straighteners and make-up bag and placed them back on my dressing table in front of my mirror. I chucked all the clothes into my laundry basket and walked over to my wardrobe. I flung open the doors and picked my dress off the rack. It was a royal blue colour with a spiral embellishment from one shoulder down to my waist. It stopped halfway between my waist and my knee. I had fallen in love with the dress a few weeks back and the first thing I did when I came back home was go out and buy it. I zipped it into a suit bag so it wouldn't get creased. I pulled out my grey sweats and a Paramore top and chucked it onto my bed. I pulled out my playsuit and hung it over my wardrobe door as I bent down to pick out my shoes. I pulled out some baby pink flats and my silver heels as well as my high tops. I did a run up and slid along my floor and reached my dressing table, I picked out the jewelry I would be wearing and shoved some into a little bag while I kept the ones I would be wearing tomorrow out. I shoved everything except my dress, my hair stuff, my playsuit and my jewelry into my over night bag. I placed it just by my door. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. I would be seeing Harry again tomorrow. I wondered if he had moved on, when I had seen him on stage he had been enjoying himself, laughing at the judges and with the boys…but I could see through him. Something wasn't right and I had no idea what it was. He must have meant that kiss, you don't just kill someone randomly. Well normal people don't. Of course I loved him still but what if I couldn't trust him? If there was any chance of me and Harry getting back to how we were before we would have to start again. I moaned and covered my face with my hands. I let out a muffled scream before sighing. I heard my phone bleep and I reached a hand out and grabbed my blackberry. One new message from Cher:

-You coming tomorrow? C xxxx

I smiled at the thought of seeing Cher and Katie tomorrow. Me, Kaite and Cher got on so well and were always together laughing. We would talk into the late hours of the night and not get bored. We could have a good cry with them and we could laugh with each other. They were my true best friends now.

-Yeah I will see you tomorrow I xxxx

I quickly tapped a reply into my phone and sent it. I sighed, stood up and turned the volume of my speakers up. I closed my bedroom door as it was 7:30 and the twins were supposed to be calming down before going to bed. I opened my drawer and pulled out some blue-tack, some photos and a few lyrics. I stuck them to my wall singing along to the music . I took a step back and admired my work. I smiled as my gaze shifted to the photos of me and The X Factor lot. They had sort of become my family. I was hugged Louis and Harry was hugging both me and Louis. I remember cropping it so it was only me, Harry and Louis were in the picture. It was in my memories book that is kept only for the best memories. I wiped away a tear that had left my eye. The favorite part of the song began to play and I started to jam out. Singing at the top of my voice and dancing around in my bedroom. Once it had finished I sat and giggled to myself. I loved how music could change your mood in a flash.

I woke up that morning at the healthy hour of 11. I had gone to bed at 10 but hadn't actually gotten to sleep till 12. I yawned and stretched. I pulled the covers off me and shivered as the cold air kissed my warm skin. I sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I wasn't much of a morning person. I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it over my head and slipped into my ugg slippers and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. My parents were in the living room with the twins. I grabbed a piece of toast left for me and made myself a coffee. I walked into the living room where they were watching some disney cartoon that could never match up to the ones I used to watch. I sat down and ate my breakfast in silence. Once I finished I got up and kissed everyones cheek before going up the stairs to get ready. I slipped into some tights and pulled my playsuit over my body. I placed my feet into the flats I had picked out the night before. I put on some foundation and applied some eyeliner before put a few coatings of mascara on my eyelashes. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and scanned the room to see if I had left anything. I left my room and walked slowly down the stairs when I heard a beep from outside. Aiden was here. My stomach flipped at the thought in a few hours I would be seeing Harry.

Me and Aiden excited the hotel and made our way to the black car waiting for us. I was blinded by the camera flashes and cursed them under my breath. I wasn't in the mood for this. The journey down had been long but me and Aiden had talked all the way down. We were really close and talked about anything. He left the conversation about Harry and steered away from it whenever it came close. I reached the car and slipped in and buckled myself in. Aiden clambered in and shut the door firmly on the paparazzi.

"I fucking hate those dudes! I mean can't we have some privacy?" I laughed half-heartily. He rested his hand on my shoulder, "It will be okay Iv. Forgive and Forget." I smiled at Aiden and rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We were like Brother and Sister, we were that close. Should I forgive and forget? Or should I hole a grudge? What if he does it again? All these questions and many more I needed answering and the only I was getting them answered was if I talked to Harry.

We arrived at the studios and I stepped out, my heels clicking on the concrete floor. I heard the roar of the fans waiting to get a glimpse of the X Factor contestants.

"IVORY!" A load of girls screamed my name. I smiled and made my way over to the girls. They were beautiful and were so kind. I signed some stuff for them, had pictures with them, promised I would follow them back on Twitter and I had a little chat with them. I knew I was buying time but I wasn't ready to face Harry just yet. When I had finished with the fans I took a deep breath and made my way towards the door. I waved goodbye as I shut the door behind me. I rested my back against the wall and took a shaky breath. The corridor was bust as usual with people running about getting ready for tonight. I spotted Matt hugging Aiden and Wagner arguing with a sound guy. I rolled my eyes and made my way down the corridor. My hands slipping on my clutch bag as they got damp with sweat. I reached the end of the corridor and was bombarded with 4 huge bodies. I squealed as I nearly ended up on the floor if it hadn't of been Liam's strong arms.

"IVORY!" They screamed in my ear. I screamed back and pulled them all into a huge hug. Hannah had stood away and I pulled her into her own hug and kissed her delicate little cheek.

"Hey Iv."

"Hey Hannah." We got on pretty well and it was always nice to see her. We stood their for a while chatting about how it's been the past few weeks.

"Er Ivory?" I turned to face Niall a massive smile on my face for that amazing guy.

"Yeah Niall?" He shifted on his feet and I knew what was coming next.

"Harry…er…want's to see you in the dressing room." My smile slipped off my face and I just nodded. I lowered my head and sniffed loudly. I felt the boys hugging me and I felt my feet dragging me towards the dressing room. I reached the white door and rested my hand on the handle. I took a deep, shaky breath. Nervous flooding into my stomach making me feel like I needed to pee. This is it. This is when I would face Harry Styles. The one whom I loved and hated at the same time. This is when I make the decision if I should follow my heart or my head. I knocked once and opened the door. I didn't see him but I turned around and shut the door. I faced back round into the room awaiting my fate.


	13. Chapter 13

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 13

My gaze drifted to the person stood in the corner, his messy curls sitting perfectly on his head. His amazing body and his penetrating eyes. I found myself getting lost in those eyes. I shook my head determined I wouldn't fall into that trap.

"Harry." I whispered his name. I shifted on my heels, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Ivory…" His soft yet husky voice saying my name. It made my heart beat pick up and my palms become sweaty.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked him, I had no idea what he wanted to tell me but something told me it was important.

"Oh..yeah..um I think it's best if you sit down." I raised my eyebrows totally confused why he would want me to sit down. I obeyed and sat down on the comfy leather sofa. I felt the weight of Harry next to me. He took a deep breath and let out the words that would never leave me for as long as I lived.

"I know who and where your biological parents are."

It didn't go in. The words wouldn't process in my mind. I tried to say them over and over again in my head but no words would form. My whole life I had been wondering where my parents were and how I would find them and then my cheating ex boyfriend comes out and tell me he knows them and where to find them. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. My parents were supposed to turn on the channel and see me performing on the X Factor and know it was me and try and find me…not the other way.

I snapped my head up and looked at Harry, he gave me a sympathetic shrug.

"You mean you have really found them? Really found them? I don't want my hopes getting up to be let down again." He looked straight into my eyes.

"I have found them Ivory, I am not lying to you." A small smile broke out across my face. I was finally going to meet my parents. After so long I was going to see their faces. Know my true name. To know where I belong. I knew what I had to do. To make amends.

"Harry…I…er don't want to go on my own…would you mind coming with me." His head snapped up and a smile flashed across his face. Harry had discovered where my parents were, it was only right if I took him with me.

"Only if that's okay with you?" I nodded showing a smile on my face. I coughed.

"This doesn't change anything though! You are still the cheating arsehole I currently hate." His smile faded slightly but the smile was still there, he nodded his head.

"Look I'm really sorry a-" I cut him off.

"I'm not going to listen to an apology Harry, I've already heard one. What I want is some action taken." He pondered that thought. I did not mean he pounce on me and kiss me and undress me. I meant he had to show me he was sorry. Already he was one step there with my parents.

"Okay."

"Bye Harry. Good luck." I stood up and gently kissed his cheek, lingering there to take in his smell. I stood back up to my full height and sniffed the air and excited the dressing room. I smiled and lifted my head into the air and wondered down the corridor and into the seating to find my seat.

—Harry's P.O.V—

The door clicked softly behind me and she was gone. Ivory Nicoles. The girl I loved. I girl I lost. It seemed like I had gotten back into her good books by finding her parents. I had made a promise and I was sticking to it. Most boys would haven't of given two shits whether Ivory found her parents or not…not me. I wanted to find them for her not because I want her back, but for a different reason entirely. I would think about those times we stayed up late in each others arms and how we would talk about our future. I had thought she would say to release an album and to have some money. She surprised me when she said she just wanted to find her parents and feel liked she belonged somewhere. It really touched my heart and I knew then that I would have to find them for her. I hoped and prayed that they would be everything she wanted and she wasn't disappointed. I don't think I could face her beautiful face be distort into something ugly. I wanted her to be happy, more than my own happiness.

The truth was I missed her so much.

—Ivory's P.O.V—

I spotted Aiden and waved as I neared him. I took my seat near the judges and at the front. The feeling of melancholy swept over me. I wouldn't be performing on that stage again and all I wanted to do was grab a mic and jump on that stage. I wanted the show the judges and the public that I will bounce back from this and that this wasn't the end of Ivory Nicoles. The judges were introduced and they walked past. They sat in their usual seats and Cheryl looked over and caught me looking at her. She grinned and mimed for me to see her after the show. I nodded and blew her a kiss. I settled down to watch the show, the show I was no longer part of. I smiled as Rebecca came on to sing I still haven't found what I'm looking for. When Matt came on I shouted,

"YES MATT!" At the top of my voice, he laughed and looked over at me and winked at me. Deep down I had a feeling that he was going to win no matter how much I liked the others something was telling me to watch out for him. I cheered when Katie came on and when Wagner came on I booed him. As did a lot of people. When One Direction came on I shouted and cheered like the crazy fangirls. I sat mesmerized when they sang, all so beautiful and had the voices of angels. They sang 'Summer of 69', one of my all time favourite songs. The sang it amazingly well and when they came to the front of the stage I connected eye contact with Harry. He flashed me a smile and I smiled back. I had no idea what was in store for me and Harry. I had no idea if we would ever forgive each other. I had no idea if I could find it in my heart to forgive him. The moment he said he knew my parents my view changed. I still hated him for what he did but what he just did for me overruled it.

Maybe now I will finally trust Harry and forgive him? Maybe now I will find out where I belong…


	14. Chapter 14

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 14

I stood backstage outside Cheryl's dressing room, looking and feeling like a spare part. I no longer was part of The X Factor experience and it felt wrong to be back here. I felt suffocated by memories, by dreams that I had shared with the others. I had a sudden urge to get out and return to my hotel with Aiden. Just as I put one foot in front of the other Cheryl rounded the corner. She flashed me that beautiful, full smile and I felt soothed. I knew I had to stay and find out what she wanted. I walked slowly up to her and sank into her arms. She squeezed me tight and it felt right to be there in her arms, it reminded me of the days I would catch up with her for a chat and decide my song choice. It reminded me of the good days.

"How are you doing pet?" She asked me when we broke away. I smiled at her.

"I'm okay thanks, how are you?" She smiled at me something about her was distant and I couldn't put my finger on why.

"I'm okay as I can be. I have someone to meet you." I became intrigued and looked behind Cheryl to see a women in a stylish black dress come walking up. She had caramel hair that was styled in curls and fell just past her boobs. She must have been in her late 20s. She was gorgeous to say the least. I wondered what someone like this would have to do with me.

"Hello Ivory I'm Francesca Hookings." She stuck out her hand and I took it within mine. They were warm and made me want to trust her.

"Hello." I said with confidence and clarity, my mom had always told me that when I met new people I had to be confident. I wasn't really good at it until I came on the X Factor.

"Is there somewhere we can go in private?" Francesca signaled to Cheryl. Cheryl motioned to her dressing room.

"Sure. In there will be private. Nobody will disturb you." Francesca smiled and walked into her dressing room. I flashed a look at Cheryl and she grinned and put her thumbs up. I slipped into the dressing room and shut the door behind me.

"Sorry about the very formal greeting, I have to do it. Please Ivory call me Frankie." I smiled at her.

"Please call me Iv…Frankie." We both laughed a little and we took a seat on the very expensive sofa. I smiled.

"Right well the reason I am here is because of my Agency." I pulled a confused look.

"Agency?"

"Yes we Mange young and upcoming stars. We saw your performances and Cheryl got in touch with us and well we thought you are the next young and upcoming star. If you agree to represent our agency I will be your manger." My breathing stopped. My heart stopped beating. Whoa did she really just say that? Fuck me! I was getting signed? Nothing can describe the feeling that was going through me now. Seriously I was on top of the huge world.

"Yes of course!" We both grinned and we fell into a hug. It felt amazing, wonderful and breathtaking. I was going to release my own music. This must be a dream.

"Well how do you feel about modeling?" She asked me.

"I've never done it before but I could have a go."

"You are beautiful so I'm sure you will be amazing at it. Other than the usual releasing music, signing's, concerts and books we need you to do a little modeling. You know just little things." I nodded.

"It sounds amazing." It truly did. I was so excited.

"I'm glad you have you on board. I will be in touch." She handed me her card and told me she would get my number from Cheryl. I smiled.

"Thank you Frankie." She looked at me and smiled.

"No Thank you Iv, for extraordinary talent. Thank you for being a triple threat." She winked at me and we left the room. From then on I had an agent who truly believed in me. We said goodbye and she left me standing in the corridor completely shocked. I felt my legs walk me somewhere but till I stood outside the door I had no idea. It was One Direction's dressing room.

I knocked and heard their voices. I walked in and everyone gaped at me. I raised one eyebrow.

"What?" They all burst into grins and stood up, except Harry.

"We were just discussing when you would show your face around here beautiful." I laughed and hugged them all tight. I loved them all and they were the closest thing I have to brothers.

"Sorry I got hung up talking to some one." I couldn't help a smile spread across my face. I took a seat.

"Oooh talking to someone. Come on spill who is it?" I laughed. I caught Harry's expression. He looked a little hurt.

"No one like that! Her name was Francesca Hookings."

"Oooh batting for the other team are we?" Louis shouted at me. I slapped his arm and giggled.

"Hell no. Only men for me Lou. No she comes from an agency that mange the young and upcoming…" They all lent closer and looked at me intently.

"And?" This time it was Harry. I looked at him my heart burning. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to hold me. Then I saw images of him and that girl and I know that it can't happen now.

"I got signed!" I shouted. They all jumped to their feet shouting and screaming. I laughed and they individually hugged me. When Harry hugged me he whispered in my ear,

"I knew you would, You are amazing and so talented. I miss you." I thought I would burst into tears and beg him to take me back. That's what I wanted to do but I didn't instead I gave him a small sad smile.

"Thanks Harry, means a lot. I-I miss you two." He smiled at me and moved away and out of my arms.

"Congratulations. We all knew you would get signed. You too good Ivory."

"Not good enough to win the competition though."

"Pffft please Iv this is some stupid competition, so what if you didn't win you got freaking signed!" Niall always knew how to make me laugh and smile. I grabbed him into another hug and I kissed his warm cheek. Niall was a sweetheart and I loved him dearly. I loved them all.

"Thanks Niall."

After talking for a while we decided to go back to mine and Aiden's hotel room. Me and Harry were the last to walk out and I held him back.

"Can I talk to you?" He shrugged.

"Yeah sure."

"You were telling me the complete truth about my parents?" I whispered as if saying my parents would jinx it.

"Yes I was. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well you did cheat on me." It slipped out before I could stop it and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Look Iv I regret that so much. It was stupid and I guess I was caught up in the whole buzz and the stress of the competition and truth is the whole time I was thinking of you and it only lasted or what a second. I'm so so sorry." He seemed so genuine. Hell I know about the stress. He obviously needed some escape from it. I took a deep breath.

"Harry I forgive you." I let the words fall from my mouth freely. I had wanted to say those words for some time now. I meant it.

"You what?" He was shocked that I had forgiven him.

"I forgive you. It was only a kiss. At least it wasn't sex and you know what I miss you too much to let you go. This does not mean we are back together I still need to trust you again but I forgive what you did to me."

"Really?" I nodded, "Oh Ivory thank you. I will get your trust back, that is a promise." I smiled at him.

"Look pick me up at the bus shelter round the corner from my house on Wednesday? Then we go meet my parents."

"Okay." I grinned at him. I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. It lasted for 2 seconds but it was enough to get my blood pumping fast around my body. It sent shivers down my body. I knew I still loved him. I pulled away and Harry gave me a crooked smile. I smiled as my cheeks went bright red. I walked quickly away. I heard him follow. My hair bouncing behind me and my heels clicking on the floor.

Today I had found out that Harry knows where my parents are and I found out I was going to finally going to meet them. I got signed by a brilliant agency and my agent is a lovely women. I also found it in myself to forgive Harry after so much heart ache. Now Harry just had to gain my trust back. Today had been a good day. That was such an understatement. Do I dare say it? Do I dare even think it?

My life is being pieced together and I know who I am again.


	15. Chapter 15

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 15.

"I'm going out. I will be late, don't wait up." I shouted to my adopted parents. I slammed the door shut before I got an answer. I shoved my ear plugs into my ears and pressed play as Taylor Swift began to play out of them. My handbag was slung over my body as I walked towards the corner where I said I would meet Harry. It had been 4 days since I had forgiven Harry and I had felt so much better. Now I realize that actually Harry probably didn't mean it. Of course I still didn't trust him but by forgiving him I'm one step closer. I stood against the lamppost looking down at the piece of paper I had in my hand. My parent's address. My stomach flipped at the thought of meeting them. After all this time I was going to meet them. I had doubts of course. What if they didn't like me? What if they gave me up because they had no wish of having a child? All these thoughts had been going around my head for days now and today was the day I would have them answered. I must have stood there for about 10 minutes when I saw a black car with tinted windows pull into the street. A small smile formed on my lips and I stood up to my full height and wrapped my arms around myself. Protecting myself from the bitter cold. The car stopped in front of me and I watched as the window rolled down to reveal a very gorgeous Harry.

"Hey Nicoles." I loved the way his husky voice made my last name sound so sexy. It sent extra butterflies soaring into my stomach.

"Hey Styles." I walked to the car and opened the door and climbed in. I shut the door and the car pulled away. I turned and looked into Harry's eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had a low crotch and a Jack Wills tee with his zip up hoodie. He looked as gorgeous as ever and then there's me. Wearing a pair of chinos and my cookie monster top under my holister zip up hoodie looking like I had just rolled out of bed.

"You excited about today?" He asked me.

"Well that's debatable." I sighed. He pulled a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"It means I want to see my parents but I'm scared. There are so many doubts going through my mind." He shuffled closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"Well I will be with you no matter what." I was instantly soothed and felt reassured.

"Thank you Harry." I whispered into his neck. I gently kissed his bare skin and I watched as goosebumps rose there. I stifled a giggle and wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. He adjusted his weight so I was more comfortable.

"You're really scared aren't you?" I nodded.

"I am really scared." I whispered back to him. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm, comforting me.

"You will be fine. I promise." I just hoped and prayed he was right.

Two hours later we pulled up in front of a well kept house. This was it. They were really in there. My real parents. Harry unbuckled his seat belt and looked at me. I was frozen in place.

"Come on Iv. You have to do this." He whispered to me. I nodded, my mind still being 1000 of miles away. I unbuckled my own belt and opened the car door. I climbed out and stared at the house in front of me. I heard Harry tell the driver to wait here. Like he was going anywhere.

"Come on then." He took my hand in his. Normally I would have noticed the way his hands fitted perfectly in mine and the way electricity shot up my arm. Not this time. I was a little preoccupied by the fact I was about to meet my parents for the first time in my whole entire life. We reached the door in record time. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to the door and knocked twice. I looked over at Harry and he smiled and winked at me.

The door opened to reveal a women in her early 30s. So this was my mum. She had blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a simple top with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled boots. Her face was youthful yet old and wise. She was beautiful.

"Hi-i I-I'm-"

"I know who you are Ivory." He cut me off and a smile formed on my face. "You better come in." She stepped through into the house and I glanced at Harry and he nodded. He didn't let go of my hand as I entered the well kept home. I followed the women into the living room where she motioned to the sofas. Me and Harry took a seat.

"So Ivory how did you find me?"

"I didn't. Harry did." I nodded to Harry a small smile forming on the women's lips.

"So are you a couple?"

"No." Harry said.

"Yes." I said at the same time. I looked over at Harry and shrugged. I guess we would talk later. I had more important business.

"I see."

"Are you really my mother?" I whispered. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes. Ever since I saw you on The X Factor I have known. I just didn't know how to get in contact with you." I nodded a tear forming in my eye.

"I uh I've been brought up as Ivory Nicoles but I was just wondering what my real name is? The one you gave me." She grinned at me.

"The name I gave you when you were a baby was Ivory Rodes and I'm Sam Rodes." Ivory Rodes. Wow. I knew my name. Okay that is going to sound so weird but think of it. Your whole life you have been told you are Ivory Nicoles and then you realize that you actually aren't and you have no idea what your real name is. It's a little crazy.

"Wow." Was all I managed to get out. She chuckled at me and Harry nudged me. I grinned up at him.

"Can I just ask. Why did you leave me?" I asked my mum. She sighed at me.

"I was young. I had a massive career as a dancer ahead of me and I couldn't raise a baby!" I nodded.

"What about Dad, you would have had him. Where is he anyway?" She hung her head.

"You father, Jackson Rodes died when I was 4 months pregnant." The air was knocked out of me and it felt like somebody had punched me in the stomach with their whole body weight behind it. My Dad was dead. No he couldn't be. I had spent all this time trying to find him to find out he is dead.

"How?" I whispered.

"He was stabbed." She breathed. That was the final straw, I couldn't take it. My breathing became irregular and I broke out in a cold sweat.

"I-I…gotta go." I let go of Harry's hand and stood up. I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to go home and think. I couldn't let her see me cry.

"I understand, but please keep in contact." I nodded as she handed me a piece of paper with all her details on. I pulled her into a hug. The first time I hugged my mother. It felt right, like I fitted perfectly in her arms. It's true what they say about that mother and daughter bond, it is strong no matter the numbers of years they have spent apart. I pulled apart and darted for the door. I rushed to the car and jumped in. I shut the door behind me and let the tears overwhelm me. The fell in heavy hot waves. I heard Harry come sit next to me. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. Again it felt right to be in his arms. I nestled my head in his chest as the tears became even heavier. A wet patch forming on Harry's top.

"Oh I'm sorry." I chocked out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This was a shock. Just cry it out." And that's what I did. We pulled away from the house and I glanced quickly back at the house. In the window was my mum with tears down her face. Harry pulled up the privacy blind in the car and let me cry for another 10 minutes, all the time comforting me. Finally when I had run bone dry I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I-I just expected to see them both." I said between hiccups. He took my face in his hands.

"I know you did and sweetie you can't blame yourself." I simply nodded. I looked into those beautiful green eyes and felt soothed.

"Er we need to talk about what you said about us being a couple?" I sighed and took my face about from his hands. I knew this was going to come up at some point. "You said 'yes'. What does this mean?"

"It means Harry that I miss you. I miss your touch, I miss you lips and I miss us together. When it was just us two nothing could destroy me and I was invincible because I was with you. Harry I love you." I said what I felt. What I really felt, none of this bullshit I had been coming out with for the past few weeks.

"Ivory. I miss you so much. I miss us. I love you. Can we try again?" I smiled at him. Instead of answering him I lent closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. A cheeky smile formed on his lips and he came closer to my face. I felt his hot minty breath on my face. We were so close. Before I could think he pressed his lips to mine and fireworks exploded all through my body. It raised goosebumps all along my arms and my legs. It was incredible. He kissed me with urgency and passion. His tongue brushed along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted it and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. They danced together fighting for dominance. We had, had our fair share of kisses but this was something different all together. It was us reuniting. Us becoming one again. During the kiss all was forgotten and we started again. It felt right and I groaned under his lips. He smiled under mine when we began to pull away. I smiled at him as my cheeks flushed scarlet. He brushed his thumb over my cheeks and planted another kiss on my lips before I sank into one of his hugs.

"Stay with me tonight please? I can't be alone."

"Of course." All the way home that night he didn't let go of me true to his word.

"Hey Mum." It felt weird to call Mrs. Nicoles that again. She came out of the kitchen to greet me and she stopped short when she saw Harry on my hand.

"Hi Ivory…Harry."

"Hi Mrs. Nicoles."

"Please call me Jane." A grin spread on his face and he nodded.

"Harry would you mind giving me and Ivory some privacy for a minute?"

"Sure." He wondered into the living room where Brittany and Amber were waiting. I heard them scream 'Harry' and I could practically see them jumping on him. A small grin spread across my face.

"So you and Harry?" I nodded. "How did it happen?" I sighed.

"Well last week on the X Factor he told me something and well it changed my look on him and well I forgave him. I was with him today and well he was so sweet and I know that the kiss was a mistake. Mum I love him." She smiled at me.

"Thank God." I laughed and she pulled me into a hug. Once we pulled away I walked into the living room and joined in the fun that was going on.

"I'm going to change." I told Harry and grabbed my cotton shorts and my strapy top and walked into my bathroom. I changed and pulled my hair into a bobble and removed the make-up from my face. I walked back into my room and saw Harry looking at the photos on my wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I kissed his soft neck and he looked at me over his shoulder and smiled.

"What you looking at?"

"That one." He pointed at a picture it was just me and Harry when we first got together. It was on one of the live finals and we looked happy both grinning into the camera

"Why that one?" I asked.

"You look beautiful and we both look happy. That is a very happy memory to me because that was just after we got together." I smiled at him and he whipped around to look into my face. "I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you two." He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. We stood there kissing for a minute before he picked me up and the kiss broke. I squealed and he laughed. He dumped me on the bed and climbed into it next to me. He was only in some shorts that I had kept from our time at the X Factor house. I turned on the T.V and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We watched a little bit of Love Actually in the dark before tiredness crept over me and I was finding it hard to stay awake. I fell asleep after a stressful lying on the chest of my boyfriend Harry Styles. And it felt right.


	16. Chapter 16

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 16.

I woke up the following day first. The covers of my double bed pulled over my shoulders, I was toasty warm against the cold air in my attic bedroom. I yawned and looked up at Harry. He was still asleep with his arms around me. He looked so sweet when he slept, He didn't look 17 at all. His mop of chocolate curls fell around his face, his head buried in the pillow and they way his lips pout. I was so happy to say he was my boyfriend again. It was like a whole had been filled in my soul. I carefully rolled over out of Harry's arms, he groaned before reaching out. I swatted him away and he poked his tongue out at me. I laughed and stood up on the bed and jumped off landing on the cold floor with a thump. I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door locking it. I did all the morning stuff like brushing my teeth, cleaning my teeth and combing through my hair. I slipped out of the bathroom as Harry dived past me and into the bathroom. I giggled and reached over and grabbed one of Harry's sweaters. I yanked it over my head and sniffed it. I loved Harry's smell of Aftershave and mint. After another minute I heard the bathroom door click. I didn't turn around but I casually swayed my hips teasingly. I had only a small pair of thin cotton pajama shorts, I heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. I bent my head forward before flinging my hair back and looking over my shoulder. Harry's hand rested on the door frame as he casually lent against it, he had his signature grin on his face and his eyes smoldered. I pulled at the hem of the jumper and ripped it off my body and chucked it on the bed. He growled and rushed over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hungrily kissed my neck. I giggled and pulled away from his grip. He wasn't put off and reached for me again, this time he got a secure grip on my wrists. He yanked me towards him and my body came into contact with his. I grinned at him as his hands traveled to my hips and held me there. He lips crushed onto mine and I responded my kissing him back. The kiss deepened and I slipped my hand up his bare torso. I stroked his 6 pack loving the way his muscles tensed under my finger tips. He ripped off my strapy top so I was in my red lace bra. He chuckled and fingered the strap. He pulled me against him as he pulled me down onto the bed. His body reached the plush material of the bed and I straddled him. I broke the kiss and moved me lips along his jawline and along his neck. I sucked and nibbled along his collarbone. I felt his moan vibrate through his body under my lips. He hooked his index fingers under the waistband of my shorts, he began to tug them off while I was running my fingers through his hair when there was a loud rap at the door. I groaned and shouted.

"Yeah?" My mum's shrill voice came from the otherside of the door.

"I need to pop to the shops for an hour and a half would you look after the girls?" I shrugged and gave Harry an apologetic look and he laughed.

"Yeah sure Mrs. Nicoles we will be right down." He called to my mum for all intense and purposes.

"Please dear call me Jane! I'm leaving in 5 so be quick." I giggled as my very immature brain processed what she had just said. Harry quickly kissed my lips and I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Here." He chucked my top back at me. I slipped it over my head reaching my arms up and winked at him. He chucked his sweater over his head and began to walk past me. He hooked his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear, "You look better without the top." My cheeks flushed scarlet and as he walked past he spun me around. He had my mind reeling.

Harry slipped out of my room and I was left grinning like an idiot. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket from my chair and through it over my shoulders. I wondered out in the hallway and down the stairs. I stood at the window having a look at the world outside my own front door. We lived off the beaten track and away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Winter had well and truly fallen on the Nicoles household. The garden outside was covered in frost and it look like someone had gotten some icing sugar and gone all over the garden. The trees were striped bare and I watched as a little robin pottered around the garden. It looked so peaceful and I felt peaceful for a moment. That was before a screaming Brittany came running up to me. I bent down and lifted her into the air twirling her around.

"Harry keeps chasing me Ivory." She half giggled and half screamed at me. I laughed.

"Now we can't have that can we?" I kissed her cheek.

"No we can't."

"Lets go get him." I shifted Brittany so she was on my back and I charged into the living room where Harry and Amber were discussing how to get us. Harry saw us and with a shocked expression pulled Amber onto his back.

"You're going down!" Brittany shouted from my back. I glanced up her in shock and humor. I loved this kids so much.

"Not on my nelly!" Harry called back. I raised one eyebrow questionably. That must have been the weirdest thing ever. He winked at me and I know what he was about to do. I smiled and we charged towards each other. When we were about to hit each other, we unhooked the girls from our backs and through them on the sofa. We all laughed and stood in front of the girls. We both collapsed onto the sofa. Me and Harry next to each other and Brittany next to me and Amber next to Harry. He was amazing with kids. Like really good. Maybe one day….

Harry had to leave later on that day. He had to get back for tomorrow because he had a rehearsal. I didn't want him to go not so soon after we had made up. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, tears rolling down my face. I heard my bedroom door click and Harry emerged from my bedroom. I stared up as more tears tumbled down my face. He rushed to me and dropped the bag I had given him to put his stuff in at the door. He pulled me into a massive hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I didn't want to let him go, not yet. He pulled away before I wanted him to. He pulled my hand in front of my face and rested his palm over mine. His giant hands making mine look tiny. His other hands cupped my face and his thumb brushed away my tears.

"Come with me." He whispered a sparkle in his eyes. I wanted to so bad but I had some unfinished business to do. I shook my head.

"I can't Harry." He nodded.

"At least come down on Saturday and stay over for a few days?" I guess I could do that. I nodded a small smile creeping across my mouth. "Good. That's only 2 days away." I guess I could cope until then.

"I love you Harry." He smiled at me.

"I love you two Iv." He pressed him lips to mine, locking them. My tears still streaming down my face. I snaked one arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me, the other hand still palm to palm with his. The kiss was full of passion, Love and the word 'Goodbye'. We pulled away as a car came up the driveway, he had to go now. We broke away from our embrace and he grabbed his bag. He pulled me in for one last kiss before whispering, "Goodbye Ivory" Against my lips. He walked out the house and into the bitter cold, he slipped into the car and gave the taxi man instructions and the car began to pull out of the drive. I stood and blew a kiss as he blew one to me. I waved goodbye as Harry, my one true love, was whisked away from me for another 2 days.

I didn't try to stop the tears the fell from my eyes and down my face. I darted up the stairs and into my bedroom. I stood in the doorway and smiled. On my well made bed was Harry's favourite Jack Wills jumper and a note. I picked it up and read.

Dear Ivory, my Love,

I will only be gone for a while but I will miss you like I haven't seen you in a year. Keep smiling that beautiful smile. When you miss me just wear the jumper and it will feel like I'm with you. I love you with all of my heart.

Harry. xxx

I sniffed and slipped the jumper over my head and snuggled into the warm fabric. I smelled exactly like Harry and he didn't lie it was like he was closer to me. I dug my hands into the pockets to find some paper in there. I carefully took it out wondering what it is. I unfolded it and gasped….

There was another note from Harry.

Iv, please do yourself a favor and Mrs. Nicoles, tell her that you found your real mum. She has to know. Harry xxx

I knew he was right. I had to tell Jane about my mum. She had the right to know. She had the right to kick me out as well. She also had the right to disown me. A surge of nervous flooded into my stomach and I thought I was going to be sick.

I stood in front of the mirror for an hour practicing what I was going to say. I knew what I was going to say and I was ready. Well not really but as ready as I could be. I took a deep breath and leaved the solitude of my bedroom. I took one step at a time as I descended the stairs. I walked towards the kitchen where Jane was cooking. I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie."

"Can I talk to you?" She dropped the spoon into the sink and washed her hands before drying them and turning to me.

"Of course. Shoot." I took a deep breath.

"You might want to sit down for this." She looked confused but by the looks of my face she didn't argue. She took a seat.

"What's the matter Iv?" Here we go. I was going to tell her my life had completely taken a different turn.

"Yesterday I met my mother for the first time."


	17. Chapter 17

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 17.

"Yesterday I met my mother for the first time."

There! They were out in the open. I had told Jane about my mom. And she was going to hate me forever. I looked up at her, I couldn't get a read on her facial expression at all.

"I see." She motioned for me to sit next to her. I hadn't really realized how youthful my mother was. Her skinny figure not giving away one bit that she had, had twins. Her complexion a beautiful shade of pale and spot free, her special medicine she told me was water. Her grey eyes twinkling in the kitchen light. Her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders, pin-straight. She reminded me a little of Angelina Jolie. She was truly beautiful. Both on the inside and outside.

"Well honey I'm a little disappointed in the fact you didn't tell me earlier!" I looked up at her, my eyes wide with shock! A smile playing on her lips. She wasn't angry? Relief coursed through me.

"What? You are happy I went to see my parents."

"Of course I am! I've encouraged it from an early age!" We both broke out into grins.

"Oh thank God, I was worried you would cast me out and well you know." She chuckled.

"Of course not sweetie. You may not be biologically mine but you are my daughter and a very special and talented one at that!" I smiled through tears and kissed her cheek. We rested our hands on the table, on top of one anyother's. "So how were they?"

I sighed. "My Mum is amazing, she really wanted me back. She gave me a pretty valid reason for giving me up. I don't know very much about her, we didn't stay long but I'm sure we will get on well."

"We?"

I nodded, "Me and Harry." She smiled at me. Obviously glad I had somebody I knew and trusted and Loved with me. Also happy we were back together. She later confided in me that at first she was worried that he would hurt me again and then she saw the way we looked at each other and she knew he wouldn't hurt me again. She said he looked at me with pure love and she could tell he would do anything for me, and vise versa.

"And your Dad?" There it was again. That word. Dad. The word I couldn't really pin-point on anyone except a dead man and a man that had played the role for years but was never rally my father. I felt tears surface in my eyes, blurring my vision. I pressed my lips together and bent my head as the tears began to flow.

"He died when my Mum was 4 months pregnant with me. He was stabbed." I let the tears flow freely. I sniffed and looked up at Jane. Her face masked with sadness for me. She squeezed my hand and reached over to remove a few tears.

"I'm so sorry Ivory." I shook my head.

I tried to talk around the lump in my throat, my voice only a whisper. "Don't be. I haven't known him all my life, this isn't anything new. I know deep down in here," I rested my hand over my heart, "That he was an amazing person."

Jane smiled up at me. "I'm sure he was Ivory." We sat in silence for a few minutes sucked into each other's sadness. "Iv?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering what are you going to do now you know your mom? Your surname? Your home?" I could sense that she was curious but sad that she might be losing her first daughter.

"You are my mum Jane. I know Sam in my biological but she wasn't there through the growing up. She didn't get my report cards and my end of year results. She wasn't there when I had my first period and said I was normal. She wasn't there when I got my GCSE results, she wasn't there to encourage me to audition for the X Factor. She hasn't been there through the important days so, if you don't mind that is, I want to keep Nicoles as my surname and I would like to keep this as my home. " She grinned at me.

"Ivory of course thats fine with me and your father. You are my daughter." I got up and hugged my mum. My real mum. Not my biological by my real mum. I love her. We pulled away and laughed. "Well I need to get back to my food."

"I'm going to send a text to Harry. Love ya." I kissed her check and rushed upstairs. I sent Harry a text explaining that I had told Jane and that I wasn't changing my name or anything. He sent one back saying

Beautiful, I'm so proud of you. You did what you needed do and I know both you and Jane must feel so much better! I'm only 2 days away from seeing your face again. Don't miss me too much. H xxxxxx

I didn't reply back but opted to phone him later. I rested my back on the plush material of my bed and dared myself to think. To say out loud in my head. Everything was piecing itself back together.

We were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. We were a couple. Last time it was a fling, we weren't dating. Last time our relationship was based on adrenaline and the whole danger aspect. Yes we were attracted to each other and to some degree we loved each other, but what made our relationship was the whole 'we couldn't be together'. This time we really loved each other. We had lost each other and found out we really cared and loved each other. This time I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I most defiantly wont be hurting him.

My agency have said that they have scheduled a winter photoshoot for me next Thursday so I had to be back by Wednesday. Chances are I would only be staying till Monday anyway. Me and my Agent have talked and we have said that we would like to release a single in June time and get an album out by end of August. It would mean my 'fans' as she called them, wouldn't lose interest. It was so weird to think that even though I didn't win I was still getting a recording contract. It was crazy. I'm just so happy that I auditioned for The X Factor. I'm happy I have an amazing family, I'm happy I found my real mum. I'm happy that I have great friends in One Direction, Katie, Matt, Aiden and Cher.

But most of all I'm so happy that I have a boyfriend and a soul mate in Harry Styles.


	18. Chapter 18

I Was Enchanted To Meet You

Part 18

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on the Saturday Morning. I moaned and snuggled deeper into my covers, savouring the warmth knowing I would be freezing when I got out of bed. I smiled as I realized what day it was, the day I was seeing Harry again. It had been two very long days since I had seen him. He was always busy so we weren't texting so I was left to my thoughts and my imagination. Saying that I missed him was an understatement. I wanted to feel his strong, tanned arms around me. His silky, yet husky, voice in my ear and his soft, pink lips on mine. I missed him so much. I glanced over at my clock and sighed. It was 10:30 and I needed to be at the house by 2. I was taking my own car this time, since I had passed my driver's test a few weeks ago. I chucked back the covers and shivered as the cold atmosphere touched my warm skin. I rushed into the shower turning the temperature up to hot. Goosebumps rose on my skin where the warm water touched my cold skin. I stood there for a minute just letting the warm water rush over my pale skin. I looked down and sighed, I was in desperate need for a holiday. I shook my head and lifted my head back and let the water soak my ginger hair. I squeezed some shampoo into my hands and scrubbed my hair clean. I stuck my head back under the water and watched as the soap subs left my hair. I ran my hands through my hair leaving conditioner in its wake. I turned off the shower and slipped a towel around my body.

I stood in front of my mirror drying my hair watching the loose strands blow around my face. I stared at the person in front of me. I hardly recognized myself at all. My hair was shorter than it had ever been, just reaching my shoulders. A full fringe instead of my side fringe, I had it cut the other day after Harry left. I had gained some weight were I had been lacking it months before. My attitude had changed as well, I was no longer the feeble girl who always counted on other people. The X Factor showed me that I can't live that way. Now I was an independent, strong young adult. Of course there are people in my life that will always help me out but I know now I can get myself out of scraps. I can think things through now and the saying 'Keep Calm and Carry On' had played a massive part in my life. I am so thank full of Jane and Dave Nicoles for providing the family I needed. I am thank full for the judges for getting me through and of course I am thank full for all the people that voted for me during the live finals. Of course I am thank full for having amazing friends that helped through the heart ache and the nerves of the last few months. I loved them all. I had something to special to say to Harry of course. He is amazing and has helped me through tons. You know what? Even him breaking my heart is something I am thank full of. He showed me that I can trust people to the extent where I can be broken hearten when they break that trust. It also showed me that I really and truly loved him. Did I dare think he was the one?

Once I had my hair dry and shoved up into a messy bun at the top of my head. My make-up simple and my Hollister joggers and my girl power top on, I addressed my wardrobe. I grabbed the clothes I was going to be wearing tonight and zipped them into my suit bag and hooked it on the end of the wardrobe. I grabbed my jeggings, my jeans and some leggings and a skirt and shoved them into my bag. I grabbed a few hoodies, opting to wear Harry's on the way down. I shoved my checkered shirt and a few strapy tops into my bag. I put in some winter stuff and random things I might need in the following days and zipped the bag tight. I grabbed another bag and put all my toiletries and hair care products into the bag. Once I was satisfied I slung them over my shoulder and headed out to my car. I carefully placed them in and put my handbag into the passenger seat. I locked my car and headed back into the house to say my goodbyes. I found them all in the kitchen sitting round the table. They casually looked up and all smiled at me, yet sadness was in their eyes.

"You off my, sweet?" My Das asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yep, everything's packed and if I don't go now I will be late." He nodded and they all stood up. I hugged my Dad first.

"You have fun and be careful." I nodded and backed away. He kissed my cheek and left the line. Next was the girls who had tears running down their faces. I 'awwed' and bent down to them. They fell into my arms and I hugged them tight.

"We're going to miss you Iv." I smiled at them, feeling my eyes going blurry.

"I will only be gone for a week maybe a week and a half."

"Yes but that's long time!" Amber moaned at me. I laughed at her.

"Sweeite I'm always here," I pointed at their hearts, "And you can phone at any point. I will come straight back if anything happens." They nodded and kissed my cheek, reluctant to let me go. I stood and made my way to my mum who had a massive grin on her face. I smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Now you have fun, drive carefully and give our Love to Harry." I nodded.

"I will." She hugged me again and kissed my cheek.

"Oh! Give this to Hawwy!" Brittany exclaimed. She couldn't say Harry because of her slight lisp that the doctor said she would grow out of. She handed me a picture that she had drawn of me, Harry, her and Amber. For a 8 year old is was pretty good.

"I will. I'm sure he will Love it." She smiled up at me and I quickly kissed them all goodbye again before making my way out to my car. I slipped in and started the engine. They all stood huddled outside. I waved them off as I pulled out the drive.

I began to long journey to The X Factor house, my music full blast and me singing along. My thoughts drifted to the conversation me and my Dad had, had when he came home that night after I had seen my Mum. Jane had told him and he knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called. He stepped through and a massive grin fell on my face. I got up and stepped into his arms. I felt soothed and safe when his fatherly arms wrapped around my tiny frame. He kissed my cheek and I stepped out of his arms.

"You sad Harry's gone?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am, even though he wasn't he told me the right thing to do." I smiled at him.

"Telling Jane about your mum?" He asked me. I simply nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?" I remember sighing and smiling at him when he thought he was going to lose me.

"I only have one Dad in this world; I have two mothers but only one dad. That's you. You are my one and true dad and nobody can take that away from you. So I'm going to keep your name and live under this roof, as if you are my real family." He grinned at me and pulled me into another hug.

"What are you going to do about Sam?"

"I'm not sure. I think we could have a real bond and stuff but she can never really be my real mother." He nodded. The conversation lasted for about an hour, confessing to each other, laughing, smiling and making jokes. I knew then and there that he was my real Dad. Yeah he wasn't my biological father but he was my Dad and I couldn't wish for a better one.

I was snapped back to reality when I realized where I was. I pulled onto the street and headed right to the bottom. The houses on either side huge and grand. I stared down the street remembering the day we had gone out and I had nearly fainted and Harry took me home. The days when I was still a contestant on the biggest T.V show in the U.K. I pulled my Toyota Yaris into the driveway and parked it on the far side, knowing the cars would be arriving and I didn't want my parking to be a fuss. I turned of the engine and took a moment to gather my thoughts. Harry wouldn't be there, he was at the studio, but all my stuff would be there from my time in the house. I shook my head mentally, come on Ivory pull yourself together. I grabbed my handbag and pulled it over my shoulder and stepped out of the car. I grabbed my bags and made my way towards the house. The men in black were stood there. They smiled at me.

"Nice to have you back Ivory."

"It's nice to be back." I nodded at them and stepped through the doors and into the grand house that for a few months I had called my home. It still smelt new and like carpet cleaner. I smiled as I looked around, it was exactly as how I had remembered it. I grinned as I heard somebody bustling around the kitchen. I dumped my bags at the door and made my way into the kitchen. I was greeted by Aiden looking through the cupboards for something to eat. He turned around and screamed like a girl.

"IVORY!" He yelled.

"AIDEN!" I screamed back. We fell into a massive hug, laughing at each other.

"What you doing here?" He asked me once we had pulled apart.

"Harry wanted me to come stay down here for a while." He winked at me.

"You and Harry back on then?" I nodded.

"Yep and better as ever. We don't have to hide this time." He chuckled, he knew all about us, "So what you doing here?"

"Matt missed me and I felt like I needed to visit this sorry place again." I chuckled at him. Him and Matt were great friends, I ever wondered sometimes if they were a gay together. We chatted for a while before I looked at the time.

"Jesus! I need to get ready!" He laughed as I rushed out of the kitchen and grabbed my bags. I headed up the grand staircase and stopped at the top. I wondered which room to go in. With a nod I headed towards my old room. I opened the door and gasped. There on my dressing table was a bouquet of red tulips and a note. I dropped my bags on my bed and headed over to the flowers. I took a sniff and sighed. They smelled lush. I opened the note and smiled as it was in Harry's hand.

'Hey beautiful,

Sorry I couldn't be there when you arrived at the house. I saw these and thought of you, the meaning of the flowers is undying Love. That perfectly describes my love for you. Come find me once you get to the studios.

Love Harry xxxx'

I smiled and glanced around the room. It was exactly how I had left it, my posters still intact and even my hair bobbles were on the side. I smiled and opened my bag. I started to get ready.

I stood in the mirror inspecting my image. I had a pair of tight fitted leather pants on with a silver boob tube covering my cleavage, a baggy black top covering the rest of my torso. A gold belt wrapped around my hips. My hair pin-straight and fluffy, my foundation practically non-existent but my eye make-up dramatic and black. My killer heels adding some inches onto my tiny height. I thought I looked all right. I grabbed my clutch bag and folded the picture Amber gave me and slipped into my bag. I headed down to the bottom of the stairs and waited for the Aiden. I was so nervous to actually see Harry. I had missed him so much.

The car pulled up outside the studio and a load of people screaming at me. I smiled and got out. I trotted over to the girls and signed something's and had a really good chat with some of the girls waiting. This time I was so excited to see him in contrast to this time a few weeks ago, when I was shitting myself. I slipped through the stage door and made my way down the busy corridor. I hung my head down and made my way to the usual dressing room. Nobody noticed me due to my new hair. I knocked on the dressing room door and I heard his husky voice shout from within.

"Come in." I grinned and opened the door and stepped in. The room was drowned in dimmed light, keeping the heat away. The room a little tidy from the usual pigsty. I quietly shut the door behind me. He turned around and looked right into my eyes. First he registered who it was and then a cheeky smile crept across his face.

"Hey Styles." I lowered my voice to match his husky tone, a cheeky grin spreading across my face.

"Hey Nicoles." I rested my hand on my hip and beckoned with my eyebrows for him to come to me. He obliged and hungrily came towards me. He rested his hands on my hips and I rested my hands on his shoulders. I stroked his shoulder blades as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't take it any longer; I needed his lips on mine.

I could see the want in his eyes as well. I was about to take the first move when he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned as mine thirst was quenched, my goal reached and my starvation ceased. I let myself go completely, giving my body to him entirely. He was what I needed. His lips moved against mine in synchronization. He bite my lower lips before running his tongue along my lip, begging for entrance. I gave into him completely. He slipped his tongue in and they danced, fighting for dominance. This was my equivalent to Heaven.

We broke away far too soon for my liking, both a little breathless. We stared into each other's eyes both with cheeky smiles plastered on our face, not being able to wipe them off.

"I Love you." He whispered into my ear, I felt his breath tickle my ear. My grin widened.

"I love you too Styles." He chuckled.

"I like the new you." He said as he took a step back and examined my new hair and look.

"Good, it's all for you." He smiled at me. Half true, the look was for Harry but also me as well.

"Well you look, sexy, beautiful, and gorgeous and Smokin' and I can't believe you are all mine." I giggled as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me so his hands rested on my bum. He brought his lips back down on mine for a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"Oh! Before I forget!" I cried once we had pulled away. I opened my clutch bag and fished in it for the picture Amber drew. I handed it to him and he grinned as he unfolded it. His eyes opened wide and his grin widened.

"This is amazing. Seriously for her age this is incredible." I smiled at him.

"That's us and that's Amber and Brittany." I pointed at them as he stood staring at the drawing.

"We make a good little family." He head shot up and he dropped his left eye lid making butterflies surge into my stomach.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows in shock. "You're not thinking about starting a family are you? Because I'm only 17, I'm not ready!" I began to panic. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Iv, I'm not ready either but when I am I want you to have my kids." I breathed a massive sigh of relief. I looked up into his eyes. He meant it. He wanted us to be a family. Part of me was so ready for us to be a little family whereas the other part of me, the child and the 'want to part hard' part of me felt like she wasn't ready for that just yet. For Christ sakes I'm only 17! He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead and pulled away from me. Knowing I was shocked at the way the conversation just went. He pinned the photo up on his dressing room mirror. I smiled at it, I had to admit we did look like a good family in the drawing.

"I do want to ask you about something." I raised my head as if to say 'go for it'.

"You can ask me anything." I told him and he winked at me again, referring to the conversation we had just had. I rolled my eyes at him slightly amused.

"Well we are serious about our relationship now right?" I nodded at him as I took my seat next to him, "Well I was wondering if you would mind going public about us?"


	19. Chapter 19

I was Enchanted to Meet you

Part 19

The whole room was silent except for the steady breathing of Harry and Me. I had no idea how to answer. I mean yes of course I want us to go public, it would stop the rumors and would mean we would have a heads up. It was also mean hate. I would get a lot of hate for 'stealing Harry' and also he would get a lot of hate for not going with one of the fans. Well technically I was a fan but you know what I mean. There were pros and cons on both sides but that didn't help me in search of an answer.

"I-I…" I mumbled, I looked down at the floor. I felt Harry pressed against my body, his touch burned my skin. I didn't want Harry to be angry but I wasn't going to pressured into doing something I didn't want to do.

"Hey." He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was forced to look into his eyes. I bite my bottom lip. "I'm not going to force you. Jesu think about it yeah?"

"Okay." I whispered. "Thank you Harry." He simply smiled at me and dropped his left eye into a wink, sending my heart into cardiac arrest. He pressed his lips to mine again. I giggled as she pressed me up against the wall. We broke away breathless. It was times like this that I didn't care about the world around us.

"I best go take my seat." I whispered into his ear.

"Do you have to go?" He asked me. Moaning as I nibbled his earlobe.

"Mhm." I nodded. He stepped away letting me escape. I grabbed my bag and turned and pressed my lips quickly to his again. "Good Luck Harry. I Love You." I said against his lips.

"I Love you too." He said as I made my way over to the dressing room door. I opened the door and looked behind me and smiled at him and shut the door behind me. I spied Matt over the other side of the hallway and I crossed over to him. He spotted me and grinned. He grabbed me into a massive hug.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Iv. How's it going." We pulled away.

"It's going great at the moment actually. I met my biological mum so it's all good there." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Really? Wow that's amazing!" I laughed at him.

"Yeah it is. So what's up with you?"

"Meh nothing really, I'm just lucky I'm here." I grinned at him.

"You will win. I'm sure about that." He shook his head.

"What about One Direction eh?" I shrugged.

"They are great and amazing and talented but there is something about you Matt!" He blushed a little.

"Thanks Iv. So you and Harry…?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Listen thats great and I'm real happy for you, but I better be off they shall be needing me soon." He kissed my cheek and walked off. I sighed, shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to the seats.

An arm grabbed me and pulled me back. I shrieked and then saw who it was. Louis.

"Oh Jesus Louis!" I cried. He chuckled.

"Sorry Carrot." He winked.

"What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering where you had seen my lucky carrot? I mean I kinda need it because you know it's lucky and that." I chuckled at him. How weird could that boy get? First his 'Lovely Jubbley' pants and now his carrot? What was the world coming to?

"I have no idea Louis, have you asked Mary?" He eyed me.

"What have you been doing with Mary?" He asked me while pointing his finger at me.

"Nothi-"

"SHE'S MINE!" He screamed at me. I burst into a fit of laughter while Louis kept a straight face. Oh he was good.

"No that's why I suggested it? Incase you left it when you went to see her?" He eased up on me and sighed.

"Suppose so." He smiled at me. "You are so lucky to have him ya know." My heart beat fluttered a little and I grinned back at Lou.

"Thanks Lou." I glanced over at Aiden who motioned for us to go get our seat. "I gotta go! Break a Leg!" I gave him a bone crushing hug before I ran over to Aiden.

*Later*

What Lou had said to me earlier had been playing on my mind. About me being lucky to have Harry. He was so right. I couldn't have wished for a better person to Love and have all to myself. I mean yes he had betrayed me once but we weren't a couple we were what you would call Friends with Benefits. But now we were officially together and our Love meant so much to both of yes.

You Know what? Screw it! I love Harry more than Life itself and I know he Loves me just as much. I watched as One Direction performed, making my heart race. I had no idea how they did it, I mean they never looked nervous at all and I know I looked like a wreck while I was on stage. They sang 'Only Girl in The World' and 'Chasing Cars' I knew they would do well and I was proved right for once. When they sang 'I wanna make you feel like the only girl in the world' Harry's eyes searched for mine. Once he finally found me we stood there for a while just staring before he dropped his eye into a wink and I blew a kiss at him. A cheeky grin forming on those pink lips.

Once he had reduced me to tears in Chasing Cars and The Xtra Factor had been filmed I stood up and felt Harry look at me. I didn't acknowledge him as I made my way towards Backstage. My heels clicked as I sped my pace up to get to Harry. It wasn't quick enough.

"Ivory?" I heard Frankie shout. I sighed and spun around and nearly sent her flying.

"Yeah Frankie?"

"I was just going to fill you in about Wednesday? If you can hang around in London till then that would be amazing, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah With Harry." A grin forming on both of our lips.

"Well erm arrive at 10:30 sharp, don't want to be late for your first photoshoot." I smiled and glanced around trying to spot Harry. "Well I can see you are busy so I will call you." She winked and I watched as she twitched away. Her grey pencil skirt making her movements restricted and clutching her iPad. I shook my head giggling a little at her.

Then I saw him. He was stood in his dressing room door looking at me. The dim light from the room illuminating him. I smiled at the floor and made my way over to him. I ran my hands over his torso and gently pushed him into the room, shutting the door with my killer heels.

"You were amazing tonight." I whispered into his ear.

"Thanks." He chuckled at me.

"Harry about what you said earlier?" He nodded and furrowed his brows at me. "I wanna do it." A smirk appearing on his face.

"Do It?" He waggled his eyebrows. I playfully slapped his arm and we burst into laughter.

"No! I mean going public. I'm ready." The laughing ceased and Harry took a step back and looked at me. Searching for the part of me that wasn't ready when there wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Instead of answering him I brought my lips to his. I felt him chuckled but he kissed my back passionately. I pulled away and bit his lip.

"Let's go public now!"

"Okay." He grabbed his bag and took my hand as he guided me out the stuffy room and down the corridor. We kept glancing at each other and sharing that grin. I felt his warm thumb run over my hand. I was nervous. I mean think of all the girls that would be hating me just because I was Harry's girlfriend. I had heard horror stories that it's ruined many relationships. Part of me was scared but the other part knew Harry wouldn't let that happen.

We stepped out into the cold winter air. The door shut behind us with a bang and that was it. That was the signal that my life was going to take a whole new turn. I smiled as Cameras flashed and people shouted our names. I waved at some of the familiar faces that I had seen earlier. I glanced up at Harry and he looked down at me with a loving smile on his face and suddenly I was reassured.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my Girlfriend and the Love of my life…Ivory Nicoles." The crowd erupted and I nervously laughed at them. Proud that I was his girlfriend. He pulled me closer and turned so he was facing me. He put both hands on my hips and I raised mine so they were wrapped around his head. He brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, in our first kiss as a proper couple. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for that entrance he knew I was give every time. I granted it and his tongue slipped it immediately dancing with mine, fighting for dominance. Fireworks erupted through my body as I felt him smile into the kiss which made me grin. I saw the cameras flash under my eyelids. We pulled away and looked into each others eye, a little breathless.

"HARRY! IVORY!" The paps shouted at us. We let them get the photo of staring into each others eyes before standing facing them with out arms around each other. Front news page this. The grin on my face genuine. I loved Harry and this was the icing on the cake, not having to run around pretending we weren't together. My life was perfect.

—-Harry's P.O.V—

*Few Hours Later*

I moaned and opened my eyes, glancing around the room. Sighing as I remembered where I was. Ivory's old room. Instead of sharing we the boys we decided the get some privacy. I rested my head back against the pillow and looked at the beautiful person sleeping beside me. No it wasn't Louis, but Ivory my Girlfriend. Her breathing was heavy so I knew she was in such a deep sleep that she couldn't be woken. She is so beautiful when she sleeps, her mouth hanging open a little, her eyes lids gracefully covering those saucer-like eyes. Her face clean of make-up and her hair framing her heart shaped face. I moved a strand of hair that fell over face and tucked it behind her ear. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my Blackberry. I quickly took a quick picture of her sleeping on my bare chest, wanting to savour that moment forever.

Going public was the best thing we have done yet as a couple. It showed our Love for each other and that we were serious and not some sort of fling. Like before. I loved her so much it sometimes hurt when I looked at her. The way she could be so perfect without even trying. Don't get me wrong we both had flaws and the great about her was that she could see them and see me for who I am. I loved her for that. They way she laughed made me want to laugh with her, the way she was so kind to people and understood them almost made me jealous. She was perfect for me.

She had been hurt a lot in her life with her family, her ex-boyfriends, her friends and by Me. I had vowed that I would never hurt her like I did before, that was a stupid mistake that I would never repeat ever again.

I yawned as tiredness took over, I settled down back into the covers and pulled Ivory closer. She nuzzled my chest and wrapped one of her slight, pale, arms around me. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes. Before whispering.

"I Love you."

Harry and Ivory were here to stay whether people liked it or not.


	20. Chapter 20

I was Enchanted to Meet you

Part 20 - Final part.

*Ivory*

The past 6 months have been hard. Thats is such a understatement. They have been filled with Love, Hate, stress, passion and Harry Styles. I was so grateful that my parents and my friends pushed me into auditioning for the X Factor because without them I wouldn't be in the position I am in now. I wouldn't have an agent and a album coming out. I wouldn't have the friendship of the most amazing people in the world. I wouldn't have my Mum. I wouldn't have Harry Styles.

Our relationship had been difficult to say the least. The make-ups and break-ups. The heartache, the tears. But we got through it together. We came out the other end stronger and happier. I think that without those experiences our relationship wouldn't work. It showed us our weaknesses and actually how much we loved each other. How much we couldn't live with each other. I knew he would never do that to me again, never put me through the heart ache and through the stress.

My career was taking off! I couldn't get any attention no matter how I tried 6 months ago but now look at me. They classed me as a celebrity now with a celebrity boyfriend. My single was going to be out in June 2011 and my album out in September 2011 and my sound would me rocky. I loved that kind of music, they lyrics made sense and they weren't this wishy-washy nonsense. Saying I'm looking forward to it was such an understatement. Sam supporting me fully.

We had met up at times, either at her house or Starbucks. Never bringing her to my house. Even though we hadn't seen each other for 17 years we still had a bond and we had a lot in common. I refused to call her my mother seeing as I still considered Jane my mother but hopefully one day I might be able to call two women my mums. She had never married saying that my Dad was the love of her life even though they were still young. She told me that he had saved us from being killed and that without him we wouldn't be here. He loved us both and was so excited to know that he was going to be a Dad, even though he only 23. I wanted more than anything to see him, just for a day! I had a picture of him that I carried around with me everywhere. He was tall, dark and Handsome. He slim physique similar to mine and I could see flecks of ginger in his beard. Obviously where I got my hair from. He had his arm around Sam's shoulders and a bump protruding from her stomach. They grinned into the camera looking happy as ever. It was taken only 3 weeks before he died. Sam had given me a small sliver necklace that she had told me was my Dad's and was he lucky charm. I felt close to him and I promised myself I would visit his grave in his home town of Ipswich when I wasn't busy.

My life was finally sorting itself out and I am ready. Ready for my future with Harry.

*Harry*

The last 6 months? Where do I begin? Let's start with my attitude. I was the cheeky git (I still am!) that was way to over confident and knew he looked good. The one who could have any girl and I would be satisfied. Ivory made me the Harry I am. The one who has fallen deeply in Love with a girl. When I met her I was so nervous. I couldn't look her in the eye and my cheekiness was just a show to try and impress her. It didn't work. She wasn't like any of the other girls. She wanted to see the real me and not the one I was so used to being. I didn't change, I became the real Harry Styles.

One Direction are amazing. The best mates any young adult could wish for. It was weird because we just got thrown together at Bootcamp but we had so much connection, Simon must have known. If we had all gone to the same school and lived in the same area there is no doubt that we would have been best friends anyway. Louis of course was my best. best mate. I loved all the others but there was something about Louis that made me feel like we were closer. He was my rock, I could cry to him and we could have a laugh together. Without them The X Factor wouldn't be as fun as it was.

We got signed! Of course there was rumors floating about and people told us it was the inevitable but to us it was a total shock. Once I heard that Ivory had been signed I was so pleased for her and so happy but part of me envied her. When Simon told us I broke down in tears, like had my head in my hands but of course I won't ever admit to that. I was going to miss The X Factor, it was were my career took off and where I met the Love of my life. I was never going to forget it. The laughs we had in the dressing rooms and the sneaking around me and Ivory had to do.

That day me and Ivory went public and I told her I wanted a family? Well that was true, of course I want a family with a few kids but of course not right now. Maybe when we are a little older and the paparazzi weren't following us all the time. I know Ivory wasn't as keen and I wasn't going to push her into anything but I knew she wanted a family when she is older.

The last 6 months have been so stressful but I've enjoyed every minute and couldn't be more grateful for the chance I have had.

I was ready. More than I ever would be. I was ready to start my life with Ivory.

*Ivory & Harry*

We are ready to start it together.

They share a quick embrace that sealed that promise. Not know as Ivory Nicoles and Harry Styles anymore but Ivarry. Their lips parting and their foreheads resting against each others. Totally engulfed in the moment.

**Neither or them knowing what was going to happen next….**


	21. Chapter 21

I was Enchanted to Meet you

So that's it. Chapter One of Harry and Ivory's story is now complete.

I just want to say a massive thank you to all of those that have read the fanfic and the amazing feedback you did give me. I'm not going to lie to you guys but I did cry while I posted the last part. I started writing this fanfic in April and now it's September. I have grown attached to these Charcters and I know that Ivory Nicoles will never leave me. She's already stared briefly in another story I wrote at school. I can't bear to think that I'm not going to write about them anymore which is why…I'm going to write a sequal!

I know exactly what's going to happen, I have no idea how long it will be and when I will start it. It will take place 3 years into the future and Ivory is now 20 years young. You will have to wait for more information.

I will post this fanfic under a new name. The name will be revealed lower down this page.

I just want to say Thank You and I can't wait to write some more about Ivory and Harry

**I can reveal that the Title for the Sequel will be: You Are The Words I will Sing.**


End file.
